Flightless Bird
by Thegoblinqueen1998
Summary: It's been 7 years since Sarah's journey through Jareth's Labyrinth. Jareth is heartbroken and misses Sarah. But what happens when a little girl by the name of Sophie comes and changes both of their lives? Will they find what they had lost seven years ago? And will the evil that has been clinging onto Sarah's life for so long finally let go? Rating may go up. Disclaimer. Henson owns
1. The Little Girl

Jareth was in the middle of Goblin Court when he heard the fearful wish of a small girl.

"_I wish the Goblin King would come and talk to me right now…" _

The voice was but a mere whimper, Jareth noticed. He quirked an eyebrow upwards, raising his hand to stop the court.

"I'm sorry, gents, but I must leave. My presence has been wished for." Jareth regarded solemnly, giving a slight bow of his head.

The goblins decided that it was time to leave anyway. They were out of there faster than water out of a cup. Jareth blinked a couple of times; making a mental note to make sure Goblin Court lasted 2 hours instead of 5. Nobody seemed to like it.

Jareth created a crystal and threw it down, causing him to disappear in a shower of glitter.

XXXXX

Sophie Anderson was scared.

Her mommy wasn't home yet, and she knew something bad was happening. The babysitter had already left.

Her mommy had told her that she'd be right back, and not to worry about her. She was crying when she left.

Now, Sophie was alone and scared. What if daddy had taken mommy again?

She cried on the balcony of her and mommy's apartment. Ever since daddy left, mommy had been sadder than usual. She usually had less bruises on her skin, and that made Sophie happy. But mommy had been sad because she was helpless and she was without the Goblin King.

Her mommy had told her all about him. How he could be cold and arrogant, (whatever that means) but generous and sweet. When mommy talked about him, she had a loving look in her eyes. She never had that look with daddy.

Sophie didn't really like her daddy. He was always mean and snappy and he liked to hit mommy. Then mommy found him with another woman and he left.

She had enough. She wanted her mommy back.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and talk to me right now…"

Sophie buried her face into her hands, crouching in the fetal position because when he didn't immediately come, she knew that she was truly alone.

She stayed a few minutes like that, until she heard the clipped British accent of a man.

"What could possibly wrong, sweet child?" Jareth cooed.

He found a little golden blonde, sapphire blue eyed girl in the fetal position crying her little heart out. She looked at Jareth with pleading puppy dog eyes. She couldn't have been a day over four.

Sophie ran to the Goblin King and hugged his legs, bawling into his knees.

Jareth cooed gently, picking up the girl and rocking her softly. "It's alright, darling… It's alright… tell me what's wrong, darling." He asked gently, rubbing the child's back. "What's your name, darling?"

Sophie looked at the Goblin King with sad eyes. "Sophia Marie Anderson." She replied, sniffing.

"May I call you Sophie, darling?" she nodded. "My name is Jareth. Call me Jareth, alright?" she nodded again. "Alright, Sophie. Tell me what is making you cry?" he said gently, smiling sweetly at the little girl and taking a gloved thumb, wiping away her tears.

Sophie went to face Jareth. "Well, you already know my name. My mommy talked about you a lot, and that's why I know who you are. My mommy needs help; I think she might be hurt right now. She told me at my bed time yesterday she'd be back soon, but she isn't back and the babysitter left me here all alone. I didn't know what to do so I called for you, because mommy said if I ever needed help with anything then I should call you because you can help me…"

Jareth looked interested. Sophie seemed to be smarter than most of the kids her age. "I can… what is your mother's name, darling?"

"Sarah. I think daddy might be hurting her. She was crying when she left and daddy picked her up and he was mad. I don't think I like daddy very much."

Jareth paled.

_Sarah…._

"What is her last name, darling?" He asked quickly, flushed.

"Umm… Williams. Sarah Williams is mommy's name."


	2. The abused mother

"Sarah Williams…"

Sophie was waving her hand in front of Jareth's face. "Hello. Jareth. Can we find my mommy now?"

Jareth was snapped out of his daze to the impatient Sophie. She was scowling at his daydream. "Sure, darling. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Uhm…" Sophie went deep in thought for a minute, scowling again. "She might be at daddy's house."

Jareth thought for a second. "Alright, Sophie. You know where he lives, right darling?" She nodded furiously. "Alright then," he paused, taking off one of the gloves on his hand. "Take my hand, and I want you to think really hard about where your daddy lives, alright? Think really hard, darling. Can you do that for me, darling?"

Sophie sat still for a minute in Jareth's arms. "…You aren't gonna hurt me, are you?" She asked trembling a bit.

Jareth looked at the terrified girl in his arms. Did she just ask if he was going to hurt her? This little angel? He'd never harm this little girl.

"How old are you, Sophie?" He asked, setting her down on the ground.

"Four. I'm gonna be five next week!" She exclaimed happily, holding up her hands to show four.

Jareth smiled, lifting up the little finger that stayed down on her hand. "Well, Sophie, you seem to be smarter than most little girls your age, you know that, right darling?"

"I do now!" She broke out in a toothy grin. "Mommy says I'm the prettiest too!"

Jareth chuckled. "I think I'd have to agree with your mother… you are the most beautiful little girl I've laid eyes on. Well, yes. You're amazingly clever for a little girl. All the little girls I've ever come across like you are very dumb… they don't see the world like you see it, darling. You're a very smart little girl. So I want you to trust me no matter what. I would never hurt your mother or you, no matter what. I, Jareth, King of The Goblins, Heir to rule over the Underground, Vow to never bring harm to you, Sophia Marie Anderson, or your mother, Sarah Williams. I vow to never let anything touch you or your mother in a harmful way. I vow to you from this day forth to protect you with my life." He said solemnly, putting a hand over his heart and a hand in the air. "Do you trust me, Sophie?"

Her reply was grabbing Jareth's hand, and closing her eyes real hard to think.

He smiled lightly, picking her up. She kept her eyes closed tightly, concentrating as hard as she could. Suddenly everything was spinning, Sophie could feel her head start to hurt and the wind hissing in her hears like snakes.

When it all stopped, Sophie puked in the grass in the front yard of her father's house.

"You said…. You'd never….. Harm me….." she said in between wretches.

Jareth rubbed her back soothingly, conjuring a crystal and handing it to Sophie. "Transportation may be rough the first time, believe me. I hurled worse than you did the first time. Here, swallow this. It'll help."

Sophie took the crystal and it instantly changed into a chewable pill. She popped it into her mouth and looked around. "Daddy's house?"

"Yes. Let's start looking for your mother, shall we, darling?" he asked Sophie, holding out his hand, which she took gratefully.

Nobody was home, and they were out in the middle of the boonies. It was a brick house, fairly shabby.

Jareth went to the door to kick it down when both he and Sophie heard muffled screaming coming from the backyard.

What Sophie found horrified her to the point of screaming. What Jareth found made him angry to the point of strangling.

The brave Sarah Williams, Lady of the Labyrinth, keeper of his heart, mother of this angelic child before them was gagged and tied up.


	3. Absolutely

"Is my mommy going to be alright, Jareth?"

Jareth's head snapped up. Sophie was staring at him with a questioning look. Did she just ask him if her mother was going to be okay?

"Of course, darling. I will crawl across this world if it takes to make sure your mothers alright."

Jareth untied and un-gagged Sarah the second they found her and put a resting spell on her so she'd get some rest. He healed some of the little gashes and bruises she had, but he couldn't heal the extremely large gashes that trailed across her arms and legs. Instead, he gave her a spell that would ease the pain somewhat. All the magic being used in one day had worn him out, so he decided to rest for a minute. Sarah was in her room and Sophie showed him how to operate the pullout couch.

"Jareth, do you love my mommy?"

Jareth was stopped of his thoughts at the question Sophie had asked him. How should he answer?

"Come here, darling. I want to tell you a story." He smiled sweetly, patting his lap for her to sit in it.

Sophie obliged, climbing into Jareth's lap and making herself comfortable.

"Once upon a time, there was a king and queen who fell in love. The king's name was Argyle and the queen's name was Ebony and they loved each other with burning desire. So one day, they got married and had twenty babies. Their first and only born son was called Prince Jareth."

"YOU!" Sophie exclaimed delightfully.

"Correct!" He replied happily. "Now, this prince was raised in a neglecting family. With all of the other nineteen sisters, all that his parents were worried about was marrying them off to handsome and rich Lords. So he became rebellious, acting out so he'd be noticed. His father got very angry with him and casted him out to the Land of the Labyrinth and Kingdom of Goblins, where the boy would live with his Uncle Meridian and learn how to be a proper king and get more attention. Now, the boy grew up in a big castle with lots of goblins to play with. There weren't any other boys or girls his age for him to play with, but the goblins were better company. They were usually nicer. When the prince came of age, his uncle gave him the Goblin Kingdom to rule over until the prince's father handed the other kingdom to him. Now, as the prince grew older, he became arrogant, cruel, cold, and heartless to all people but his Goblins and his Labyrinth. Yes, he had some women that claimed they loved him from time to time, but they never broke the ice that protected his heart. Then, after a couple centuries of being king, a young girl wished away her little brother. Now, the king thought 'oh well, this will be like other times tra la la!' but THIS girl didn't accept his offer. This made the king very mad, and he challenged the girl to the game of the Labyrinth, as he did others who wished someone away. The girl was as clever as he, and she was just as stubborn. Her will to win her baby brother back was just as great as the kings to keep her from getting to her destination. But, alas, the king failed, and the girl that I call Sarah Williams took her brother back home. The king was angry for the longest time, you see. He had been beaten at his own game! But, after a long time, darling, he realized that the reason he was so angry was because she'd melted the ice that had stuck to him for so long. He was in love with this girl, unconditionally. And he became very, very sad. And after seven years of wondering, a little girl wished for me to bring her mommy back. And he we are today."

Sophie nodded in understanding. "So you love my mommy." It was more of a statement than a question.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're a fast learner, darling."

"Jareth," she murmured, yawning into his chest. "I was wondering something…"

"Yes, darling?"

She looked up with solemn eyes into his. "I don't have a daddy, and I really want one bad. Can you be my daddy, Jareth?"

He stared at the child with wondrous eyes. This little girl barely knew him and she wanted him to be her daddy.

"We have to ask your mother first, alright? If she says yes, I'd be happy to be your daddy." He smiled.

They both giggled a little bit as Jareth held her when they heard a gasp.

"_Jareth…"_


	4. Discoveries

"Baby, go to your room. Mommy has to talk with him." Sarah never took her eyes off of Jareth, who was now standing with Sophie in his arms.

"But-"

"Sophia, go now, before I get angry." Sarah threatened. Jareth put Sophie down, never taking his eyes off of Sarah. Sophie ran to her room, turning her head back and smiling to Jareth. He smiled lightly back at her, and turned his attention back towards Sarah.

"I see that you're finally up. Feeling any better than you were earlier?" Jareth asked sitting back down on the couch.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to take Sophie!" Sarah accused. "Because if you are, you can't have her. I didn't wish her away or anything-"

"Sarah, I have made a vow to your daughter that I would never harm her or you and that I would protect the two of you with my life. Separating the two of you would be horribly painful. Hence, I can't take her. OR you! So can we please talk without you making so many damned assumptions like you did seven years ago? Can we please move on!" He was inches away from her face now.

She flinched lightly. "What are you doing here, Jareth?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I came because your daughter wished that I would come talk to her, and then her wishes were for me to save you, and then, when I DID save you, I had to put you to sleep so you wouldn't be in such agony. You really needed the rest. When I came back here, I couldn't just leave Sophie alone, so I stayed and made an attempt to cook her dinner and feed her. I waited for you to get up because we need to talk about Sophie's wishes and beliefs."

Sarah snorted. "She's barely five! She doesn't understand-"

"I will bet my whole kingdom you're wrong if I have to." Jareth interrupted solemnly. "I have saved your life, can't you show SOME gratitude?"

At Jareth's last breath, Sarah collapsed into his chest sobbing like nothing else mattered.

She pulled him closer when he embraced her in a hug, her sobs getting louder. She didn't realize how much she truly missed him until now. Every day since she was fifteen, she had regretted breaking his heart.

"I'MF FO FSORRY TARETH!" it sounded like that muffled through his white poet shirt. She looked up with big threatening tears in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you… and… you offered me everything… you were so generous! I could've avoided poverty, abuse… I could have avoided my family cutting me off by following my heart and accepting YOU! The only thing good that has come out of these few years is that little girl in her room… and… I can barely provide for her! I'm so sorry, Jareth!" She started sobbing into his chest again.

Jareth pulled her tight, resting his chin on her head, cooing her gently like he did Sophie. "It's alright, it's alright…"

They stayed like that for a good fifty minutes until her sobs subsided into small hiccups.

"Can you stay here with me? Just for the night?" she managed to whimper out.

He picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom and laying her down into the bed, crawling in next to her and pulling her so she was inches away from his face. In a few minutes, both were in a deep sleep.

XXXX

Two cloaked figures stood in the backyard of Sophie's dad's house.

"I thought you could get it done…" a deep voice sounded from the taller man.

"I will, master, just give me some time…" the shorter one was shaking somewhat.

"Just make sure that both of the females end up dead somehow before you kill Jareth. I want him to feel the pain he inflicted on me centuries ago. Make sure they're both dead before you kill Jareth, is that understood?" The taller man roared into his face.

"Yes, master." The shorter bowed slightly.

"Get it done by August, Phoenix. If not, you'd have to die along with them."

Phoenix bowed, and the Master disappeared, leaving not a trace of even a footprint.


	5. Blood Relatives

Sarah awoke the next morning to the sweet smell of cooking bacon.

She sat up slightly in her bed. There was a man in her kitchen and he was cooking, laughing, it sounded like. A small little girl's laugh rang through the house. He was cooking for Sophie.

She tried to recollect the memories from the previous night. She felt around her face for any clues. Sarah noticed that she had really puffy eyes. She had been crying… and judging by the way the puffs around her eyes felt, she had been crying a lot.

She felt around to see if she had any bruises. She touched her calf and winced. Pulling up the covers, it revealed a deep gash from what looked like a dagger.

_Please, dear god, don't let it be Phoenix here… _Sarah thought inwardly. She rose from the bed, grabbing the baseball bat from her closet and walking slowly into the hallway and then into the kitchen, where she found Jareth in an apron covered in what looked like pancake mix.

"Well, that seems like a generous way to greet the man who saved your life, now doesn't it?" He smiled sarcastically, looking in the direction of her. "Good morning, Sarah. Did you sleep well?"

"MOMMY!" Sophie ignored the fact that a baseball bat was in her mothers hand and tackled her legs in a greeting hug. Sarah giggled, putting the bat on the floor and picking Sophie up from the ground. "I missed you, baby!" she exclaimed, hugging her tight.

As Sarah put her down, she started to regain the memories of last night and the days before.

She looked at Jareth with tears in her eyes.

"Sophie, mommy needs to talk to this man. Can you please go eat in your room?"

"YAY! Okay, mommy!" Sophie picked up her plate from the table along with her cup and speed walked to her room.

XXXXXX

"Hello, Jareth." Sarah said lightly, smiling softly.

Jareth was staring at Sarah through the whole scene. "Good Morning, Sarah. Here is your breakfast." He motioned towards the table. Looking at her plate, it consisted of her three favorites: scrambled eggs, dry pancakes and non-fat bacon.

"Thank you, Jareth. This was awfully generous of you." She smiled at him warmly again.

This made his heart melt and he smiled back. "You told me that I could only stay until morning, so I must be off now." He replied, untying the apron.

"WAIT! Please, don't go yet. I really want to talk to you, and I feel so much safer when you're here. So please, just stay… at least until I have you figured out."

"What does that mean?" Jareth accused.

"Jareth, please don't take it the wrong way. We have to talk about… that thing we were supposed to talk about."

He smirked. "Oh yes. And, by the way, I've noticed something in your daughter." Jareth pointed out.

"What's that?" She asked, finally sitting down

"She's got Fae genes. Not only does she have the eyes of a dark Fae, she has the will of one, too. May I ask who the father is?" he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Phoenix Anderson, my recently divorced husband." Sarah was a little shocked, so she spoke in a hushed tone to keep from panicking.

"How did you meet him, precious?" Jareth was concerned now.

"I met him my senior year of High School. Karen had pushed us together, and we hit it off for a good 7 months until I got pregnant, then not only did my family disown me, after he married me he started to become a male prostitute. I raised Sophie on my own with barely any money, and once I found the other woman he had and we hit rock bottom, he left and got a big house out in the woods. I don't understand, why is this relevant?"

Jareth was pale and his breath was hitched.

"Jareth?" She waved her hands in front of his eye

"Sarah…" Jareth breathed out.

"WHAT IS IT?" She nearly shouted and was close to a panic attack.

"Phoenix is my brother, and he wants me dead…"


	6. Is That Spinnach In Your Casserole?

"Sophie is your niece. And I was your sister-in-law. And I'm in love-"

She cut herself off and blushed a deep chrimson color that Jareth didn't forget to notice. He chuckled faintly, afraid of what she might say.

"What was that, Sarah dearest?" he chirped, moving ever so slightly towards her to tower over her petite and now full body. It was the first time he'd even recognized how much she'd grown up in the past seven years.

A knock on the door and the ringing of a dorbell rudely interrupted his very happy train of thought. He scowled. "Let me get that, Sarah… if it's Phoenix I'll have to deal with him, alright?"

"No, him and I were involve-"

She was cut off with the desperation look in Jareth's eyes. "Look, Sarah, you haven't even touched your food, and I worked hard on it… Please, just sit down, eat your breakfast and drink your coffee, spend some time with Sophie if needed. Let me do this… I don't want this," he motioned towards the gashes on her leg. "to happen again. And I love you too… But we'll talk later."

Another knock.

"I'M COMING!" Jareth shouted. He ran for the door and opened it, revealing a little old lady outside.

"Oh my, Sarah, who's this company of yours?" the woman came in, carrying a pan of what looked like casserole. Was that… spinache?

"Thank you, Melony, I really needed this tonight." Sarah hugged Melony. "I don't have anything to feed Sophie tonight, thanks so much." Sarah grabbed the pan and set it down on the stove, returning to her seat to finish her breakfast.

"Who is this, Sar?" Melony motioned towards Jareth, who merely arched one elegant eyebrow. "He looks ready for a Renissance Festival…"

That made Jareth crack up in hysterical laughters to the point of clutching his stomach, wrapped up in a ball on the floor laughing so hard no sound came out. He was wearing skin tight black leather pants with his signature boots and his poets shirt. Both Sarah and poor old Melony were left to just stand there.

"This is my… uhm… really CLOSE friend who's helping me with Phoenix." Sarah told her over the sound of Jareth slapping his knee. To explain a little more, she added, "He's Phoenix's brother, and he's the one monarch I've told you about…"

They both looked at eachother knowingly, and Melony left with a wink.

By then, Jareth was done laughing and dusting himself off and looking around for Melony.

"Whered she go?" Jareth looked at her oddly.

"Methinks you scared her off, Jareth." She laughed, accidentally falling into his arms when she went to punch him in the arm.

They stayed like that for a good 20 minutes until another knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it…" Jareth kissed her forehead, walking to the door and opening it to a man in a cloak with the hood over his head.

"Who are you-" Jareth's anger was cut off when the man reached off and pulled the cloak off of his head.

Sarah could only stare.

"...Argyle."


	7. My Emotions, I'll show

"Excuse me for the intrusion, Jareth, Sarah," he bowed lightly. "But there's a matter we MUST take care of immediately." He was solemn and very grave when he spoke.

"Come in, sit on the couch…" Sarah motioned towards the couch, where he sat down elegantly, crossing one leg over the other.

"What is this matter of, father?" Jareth sat down next to his father in the same manner, folding his arms across his chest.

Sarah sat on the chair, and Argyle started to speak.

"Sarah has had a fae child of royal blood, correct?" Argyle spoke with his hands.

"Correct, your majesty." Sarah lowered her head, not making eye contact with Argyle.

Argyle laughed lightly, reaching over and perking Sarah's chin up to face him. "Dear child, you are my equal, you need not be scared of me." He smiled warmly in her direction. "Now, coninuing on of what I was saying, Your daughter… what's her name?"

"Sophia Marie Anderson." Sarah sat proudly this time. "She's Phoenix's daughter, your majesty."

"By blood, yes, I am aware of that fact," Argyle's face scrunched up some. "But, Phoenix refuses to claim this girl as his, so she's considered a bastard child in Royalty."

"Well that's wrong, me and Phoenix married before she was born." Sarah was scowling now.

"Yes," Argyle looked downwrard. "But you do realize that all fae are meant for the Underground, and with Sophie at such a young age, she must go there to learn the fae ways, and without Phoenix there to approve her as his non bastard child, she'll be killed." Argyle took a sudden intrest in the carpet.

Mouth agape, Sarah started to tear up. Her daughter would be killed if some fae didn't claim her! This was bullshit!

"So, not only do Sophie and I have to move to the Underground," Sarah was fuming. "But she'd be KILLED if she went to learn and someone didn't claim her!"

"I'll claim her as mine." Jareth finally spoke up.

Sarah and Argyle turned towards him, both with their jaw hanging open. "What?" Argyle whispered, barely audible.

"I'll claim her as my daughter," Jareth paused. "Not only would she and Sarah get to move in to my castle so they won't be disturbed, but I don't want Sophie killed, and she's already asked me if I could be her father, and I told her that we have to ask Sarah before I agree. I, Jareth, King of Goblins and Lord over the Labyrinth, heir to the High Throne of the Underground, claim Sophie Marie Anderson, the daughter of The Lady Of The Labyrinth, as my blood daughter, both in heart and soul." He paused so what he said could soak in. "I promise as her father by right to protect her and her mother by blood with my life, I promise to always be there for my daughter no matter the situation. She is mine, from now until the death of me."

Thunder rumbled, signaling Jareth that Sophie was now his and Sarah's daughter.

"Well… uhm…" Argyle mumbled, staring at Sarah's red and fuming face. "I guess that problem is solved, and with that being done and said, I will now go. Oh, and Jareth? Please do keep the two and yourself away from Phoenix."

Argyle dissapeared suddenly, leaving the two of them to bite each other's head off.

"Did you seriously just CLAIM MY DAUGHTER LIKE SHE'S PROPERTY!"

"Sarah, Sarah, SARAH!" His eyes were wide as he tried to calm her down. "Look, who else would've done that? Did you SERIOUSLY want your daughter to die!"

"We could've talked about it first, at least, Jareth!" She was ready to strangle him.

"Well, we didn't, did we?" He said smugly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-UMPH!" Sarah was cut off when Jareth kissed her. She felt his soft lips glide upon hers like water on ice. The feeling of his skin against hers was a tingling sensation. The sensation started to grow until it was a warming, flourishing feeling running throughout her body.

And then suddenly she knew all of the reasons that he did what he did.

Not only did he love her, he loved the little girl that she brought into this world, too.


	8. Fae Blood Is Always The Strongest

"Mommy?"

Sarah suddenly broke the kiss, blushing slightly and combing the hair out of her face. "Yes, Sophie?"

"Is Jareth my new daddy?" she pointed curiously at Jareth, who had the overjoyed goblin king look in his eyes.

"Yes, baby, Jareth is your new daddy." Sarah confirmed lightly, worried how she'd take it.

Sophie walked slowly over to Jareth, taking his hands and putting one of them over her heart. "My heart loves you too, Daddy."

He smiled, picking her up and twirling her in his arms, laughing happily. He kissed her forehead, setting her down and crouching to her level. "I have something very important to talk to you rmommy about, Sophie, do you want to be apart of our conversation?" he asked more seriously.

She nodded. "Good. Sit down, darlings."

Sarah noticed how he said "darlings" and blushed, which Jareth didn't miss. He smirked some, even.

"Now, Sar, you know how I just claimed Sophie as mine?"

Sarah nodded.

"Would you and Sophie like to move in the castle with me?"

Sarah's eyes widned. "Well.."

"I WILL!" Sophie squealed in delight, running over and swinging her arms around his neck. "I want to move in with you, daddy!"

Jareth looked at Sophie in complete adoration. _She just called me daddy! _

"Uh.. Jareth?" Sarah was waving her hand rudely in front of Jareth's face. "I think considering what Argyle said, we should move in, but can we give it a couple of weeks?"

"Of course, Precious," Jareth smiled warmly. "Take all the time you need."

XXX

"FATHER!" Phoenix screamed, rather surprised that he showed up while him and his lover were having their "alone time".

"Phoenix, do me a favor:" Argyle ground out angrily. "Stay away from Jareth and his family."

"Oh, now what's the fun in that?" Phoenix stood up and trotted over giddily to his father in his birthday suit. "I was just having a little… _fun _with the woman!"

Argyle snached up his wrist, yanking his son over to him angrily. "This isn't a game, Phoenix. Stay away from her, stay away from Jareth's daughter, and stay away from Jareth."

"Wait," Phoenix replied suspiciously. "Sophie is MY daughter by blood!" He was scowling now.

"Jareth has claimed him today. Who put you up to torture her and her daughter? Was it that damned master of yours, Vlad?"

"But of course, Father!" Phoenix laughed bitterly. "Vlad helps me do everything that's needed to do! You KNOW I'm older, Father!"

"Just because I adopted you older doesn't mean YOU'RE my heir!" Argyle was clutching his neck now. "Stay AWAY from Jareth's family, or him and I will BOTH kill you!" he roared in his face.

"Jareth couldn't harm me if it could save his life!" Phoenix wiggled out of his arms again. "He loves me too much!"

Argyle thought about what he had said, and created a crystal, dropping it and dissapearing in a flurry of smoke and glitter.

Phoenix laughed evily. "So the games, begin, little brother."


	9. Dinner Dates with The Goblin King?

"Good morning, Precious."

Sarah jumped about four feet in the air and shrieked in surprise. "JARETH! You were supposed to give me two weeks!"

"Am I not allowed to come and visit my family to see how the move is going?" Jareth asked with a smirk that Sarah could read all too well. "And, what is that music coming from the contraption over there, my dear?"

Sarah literally kicked herself. "It's a boom box, playing my favorite song…" she trailed off, continuing with the dishes.

"What is it, precious?" Jareth sat down in the chair in front of her.

"It's called "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. They kinda inspired me to continue my life when Phoenix left… stupid really." She blushed.

"Not really, it gave you hope." She fell silent, which he decided to break immediately. "We have to talk about us, Sarah. Can you sit down for me so we can talk?"

"Look," Sarah stated, drying her hands and walking over to him "if you're here about the kiss then-UMPH!" Sarah was cut off when Jareth kissed her again, but with more passion in this rather than force.

She abruptly broke the kiss. "Jareth…"

"Sit down" He commanded happily.

"No, I have dishes to do."

"When you live with ME," he laughed out. "You will have no need to. Sit."

"No! For the time being," she told him. "I'm still a responsible mother who ALSO runs a house, and right now I need to do the dishes." She smiled sweetly and continued to do them. Jareth growled in frustration, flicking his wrist and chunking the crystal that was created at the dishes, causing a spark to fly up and the dishes to disappear.

"Where did my dishes go!" She half accused, half said in awe.

"It's my infamous cleaning spell. Wash, dry, and put away neatly. Sit."

Knowing that she'd been defeated, she slumped down in the dining room chair, where he sat himself down next to her.

"What do we need to talk about?" She said with an exasperated sigh.

"I want to take you out tomorrow evening to dinner." Jareth stated bluntly.

Sarah was surprised. "Really? Well now, that's very nice of you, but I cannot afford-"

"Pad in full by me, my dear Sarah. My gods, is it really so bad to go out on one dinner date with me, the newly announced father of our child?"

She burned holes with her eyes through Jareth's. "No, it's not, but I haven't dated anyone since Phoenix. This is pretty new to me, AND you were my childhood evil lover-"she cut herself off there, blushing. "You may take your leave now."

"But I don't have an answer." Jareth's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Sarah threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! Fine! We'll go to dinner! Yes, I accept your most gracious offer of taking me to dinner Friday night, thank you Jareth." After she said 'yes' her words became sincere and she kissed him on the cheek to give a little suspense. "Now take your leave before your red face blows up."

Jareth scowled and disappeared in a flurry of glitter and smoke, to which Sarah sighed exasperated. "Always gotta be a drama king."

XXXX

Phoenix and Vlad stood outside of Phoenix's aboveground house once more, this time not cloaked.

"Master Vladimir," Phoenix stated with a bow. "Jareth has claimed Sophie as his and is taking her and her mother into the castle to live! What are we to do now, the castle is ALWAYS posted and it has a force field around it to block all evil will!" Phoenix was stressed out, for you could tell by the bags under his eyes.

Vlad laughed evilly. "When are the two going to move in, student?"

"Two weeks time!"

"This gives you two weeks to shatter Jareth's world. Jareth claiming the girl and the woman as HIS has showed he has affection for the two, which will make them much more fun to kill! Now, we KNOW he'll be in misery!" Vladimir smiled sardonically.

Phoenix's scowling expression changed to a fearsome, hateful expression which then changed to amusement. "You're right!" he stated loudly as Vladimir disappeared without a trace.

Phoenix laughed for a good hour until he whispered to himself, "Jareth, Sarah, let this be war upon you both." And disappeared like Vlad had before.


	10. Oh, your pretty little red dress!

Sarah literally spent the whole day rummaging through her closet to find the perfect red dress and matching red platforms for her date with Jareth when she decided against it.

"I can't wear this…" Sarah said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'd look too… forward."

"I think you look pretty, Mommy!" Sophie came into her mother's room, hugging her legs.

"Hey, baby!" Sarah picked up her daughter. "I'm going to dinner tonight with your new daddy, so can you be a good girl for Miss Melony tonight?"

"Of course, Mommy!" Sophie exclaimed, climbing out of Sarah's arms and running for the door because she heard a knock.

"CRAP! Sophie, don't answer-"

The door opened. "Hello, my darling!" She heard Jareth exclaim happily.

"…That."

"DADDY!" Sophie hugged Jareth and he picked her up, swinging her a couple times in the air. "I missed you, daddy!" Jareth could feel her laughing in his neck.

"I missed you too, darling." He stated sincerely, setting her down. "Where is your mother?"

"Jareth! In here getting ready! Do me a favor?" Sarah yelled, closing the door quickly.

"Sure thing, precious."

"There's an apartment across the hall, please take Sophie there. That's Melody's apartment. She's babysitting for me…Us I mean." Sarah saved herself from the mess she was about to make, putting on skin-colored stockings and changing to black stilettos.

"Alright. Should I tell Lady Melody anything when I arrive?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. _Lady Melody. HA! I think she'd kill him if she heard him say that. _"Just don't call her "Lady". Tell her that I'm not through getting ready…" she trailed off, putting some light eyeliner on. "…And I had you do it. Tell her thanks."

"Got it." He replied, taking Sophie out and to Melody's door. He knocked, and when Melody answered, she let Sophie in after Jareth said his goodbyes.

"So…" Melody started. "You're moving Sarah?" Melody asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Madame, I am." Jareth replied politely, trying to sound as nice as possible.

Melody pulled him by his Tux collar closer to whisper in his ear. "I know who you are, and if I hear any word about you mistreating this girl, I'll be SURE that Argyle handles it his way."

Jareth's eyes widened as he nodded in understanding. "I swear on my family and my throne that I won't ever harm the Lady of The Labyrinth, Sarah Williams."

"Good, now get out of here." Melody slammed the door in his face, leaving him utterly confused.

"Well, that went… well." Jareth said to himself, walking back into Sarah's apartment.

When he saw Sarah, his world fell down all over again.

She was dressed in a knee-length red satin, strapless dress and black stiletto heels. Her hair was curled in chocolaty swirls around her cheek, her sparkling emerald eyes defined by the eyeliner she was wearing. Her smile was that of a pure pearl necklace. She looked just beautiful.

"Well… we… better get going. You look absolutely beautiful tonight, my Precious."

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Jareth." Sarah giggled lightly. He was dressed in a navy blue suit with a black tie. His normal mess of hair was pulled back into a tamed ponytail, and his Fae markings were gone. He would look to anyone else like a regular, nicely dressed, handsome businessman. But Sarah knew better.

They walked out of her apartment building and into the streets of Manhattan.

XXX

Argyle was drenched in paperwork when his queen, Ebony burst into the room, engulfed in tears.

"Mon Ange," he whispered, enveloping her into his arms. "Mon Ange, it's alright. Tell me, please, my love, what's the matter?"

She sobbed out a whole sentence, and Argyle could only make out "Phoenix", "Vladimir", "Plan", "Capture", "Jareth", "Kill", "Hurt me".

Argyle held her closer, calling in the head of the guards of the Castle.

"Double your forces, and make sure to let the Goblin Kingdom Guards know to keep an eye out for Jareth and his family. Is this understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." The fairy guard bowed, trotting out quickly to do the orders commanded to him.

"You know," Ebony finally squeaked out. "We never did find out the last of the Prophecy to Jareth's fate…"

"I know, my love…" Argyle picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the Queen's personal chambers. "It scares me to death, as well."


	11. History

"You like Italian, I presume?"

Sarah looked back up from when she was taking the greatest interest in the sidewalk she was walking on. "Yes, I love Italian." She replied smiling.

"Great. Have you heard ofAlpha Maurices Spaghetti Negozio?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's funny. I worked there for a long time when Phoenix and I first moved here. Sometimes, he'd come in to eat with a boquet of flowers," Sarah giggled to herself. "Isn't it coming up here?"

"Yes it is, actually." Jareth went to hold her hand and she complied. They walked in silence for abut 6 minutes when he turned left and opened the door to the resteraunt for her. "Ladies first!"

XXX

"So can you explain to me what pushed Phoenix away from you?" Jareth sat down his fork, taking a drink from his wine glass.

Sarah thought about the question for a minute, curling her lips into a slight frown. "When Sophie turned two, she found "The Labyrinth" book and brought it to Phoenix. He asked me where I got it and I told him all about how my mother left the book to me before she left us." She paused, looking out the window at the snow falling. "He asked me if it was true, the story... and I told him about my journey through the Labyrinth. He believed me, but he was always drifting farter away from Sophie and I after that. He came home late, he never talked to me... and when he did he was snappy and rude. It was when he started to talk to Sophie like she was nothing to him that I got very angry. We fought over it many times."

Jareth nodded his head in understanding. "I have ninteen biological sisters. When I was eight years old, my uncle Meridian, who was ruler of the Labyrinth of that time, got a wish away teenager. My parents adopted him. That's Phoenix."

"I never knew that. Phoenix told me his parents were dead and had ONE best friend of his. Vladimir, I think his name is. He was always weird."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Vladimir is his master of Sorcery. Some of the Fae in the Underground don't believe that Magic can do anything for anybody, so they go for the evil of Sorcery. I've tried some of it, and it's very difficult. Vladimir is a legend, and when he chose Phoenix, my family was almost honored. I stopped supporting Phoenix when he said that he'd go with Vladimir. Me, my parents, and Phoenix had a big fight and Phoenix ended up trying to kill our mother, so my father outlawed both him and Vlad to the Aboveground.

"That's when you wished your brother away. I don't know if Phoenix purposely went for you because it would hurt me or because he really saw the magic that lies in your heart."

Sarah nodded in understanding. There was a long silence of wine drinking and awkward sighs befores she actually broke the silence. "Can you kiss me agian?"

Jareth snapped his head up from his sitting position, surprised. "Why would you want that?" he was curious.

"Because the last time I did it, it felt right, it felt real, and I've never been kissed like that before," she paused to look back out the window at the snow that was building up slightly on the streets. "So please, just... kiss me..."

Jareth thought in his mind either for it or against it for a long time before decided what he should do. He paid the bill and took Sarah outside, putting his jacket around her frail body to keep her from freezing.

"Why are we-" she was cut off when he yet again placed his mouth on hers. As the kiss slowly got more passionate, she became warm inside, and the warmth spread from her heart to all over her inner and outer body. She released air, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer for a deeper, more searing kiss.

He broke it abruptly and whispered hoarsley, "I love you, Sarah. And I always have."


	12. Disappearance

Argyle was in his personal office, obviously arguing with someone.

"Anyssa, you don't understand," he spoke calmly, with an edge to his voice. "If we go to the Aboveground and find Phoenix's residence, all he'll do is act out."

"But father," Anyssa protested. "If we don't act out on HIS behalf, we could all end up dead! What happened with Mother is unacceptable!"

"Anyssa!" Argyle pounded his fist on the table, standing up. "Don't you tell me what I already know of! We will NOT act out until the time is right!" Argyle sat back down in a more calming manner.

Anyssa sighed and started to walk away.

"Wait, Nyssa.." Argyle called back.

She stopped, turning around slightly. "Yes, father?"

He smiled sadly. "I love you, and I promise to you, we WILL act out soon."

"I love you too, daddy." She smiled back, walking out of the room.

XXX

"I had a nice time tonight." Sarah told Jareth with a smile, walking back into the apartment building. "And… why is the NYPD here?"

"I had an exquisite time as well." Jareth was grinning ear to ear. They walked in peaceful silence until they got up to Sarah's floor to find the Police surrounding hers and Melody's door.

"What… What's going on here?" Sarah was nearly hyperventilating. "Where's my daughter!"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Ms. Williams." A detective was walking over to Sarah. "I'm Detective Swanson, Ms. Williams. Your daughter disappeared at about 8:15. We got a call from Ms. Harbor about this, how you were out on a date and she was babysitting your daughter. Do you have any idea who the kidnapper is and where he or she could've taken her?"

Sarah was engulfed in tears, crouching in a corner on the floor. Jareth had decided to step in. "I'm Jareth King, and I think I'll take it from here. My brother is the biological father of Sophie, and I'm considered her father. I think him or his friend might've taken her."

"Do you know where they live?" Detective Swanson asked, writing it down.

"Sarah? Where does Phoenix live?" Jareth crouched down next to her, taking her in his arms.

"7783 Stillhouse drive." She said shakily.

Detective Swanson wrote it down quickly, gathering the police out of Sarah's apartment. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Williams and Mr. King."

Jareth nodded in agreement, picking up Sarah and taking her to her room. "I'm going to go talk to Melody about what happened, I'll be right back." He said. "I love you; please don't do anything I wouldn't." Sarah barely nodded in response.

Jareth ran over to Melody's furiously knocking on her door.

"Yes?" She asked, opening the door to Jareth and letting him in. "I swear to god, I don't know what happened!" her eyes were widened and she looked like she was crying.

"I know you had nothing to do with it, Ms. Harbor," Jareth told her calmly. "I just need to know what happened on your behalf."

"I went to go get her another cookie," Melody explained. "And I heard a man's deep laughter echoing through my apartment, and Sophie screaming. I ran back in, and she was gone!"

Jareth nodded lightly. "We suspect it was Phoenix or his partner, Vladimir." He was clenching his fists up in a ball and tears of pure rage were building in his eyes. "I must go to Sarah now, make sure she's okay."

"Alright." Melody was shaking her head furiously. "OH! And Jareth," Melody stopped him.

He turned around lightly. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Phoenix is powerful, and so is his magic. Please steer clear of him best you can, even if he is your brother."

Jareth nodded. "I'll be sure to protect my daughter and Sarah as soon as we find her again. I won't let a thing touch them. I swear on my life." Jareth ran out of the door, calling Sarah's name.

Melody shook her head. "I sure hope he can keep up to that promise…"


	13. Like A Slap In My Face

"Father, I need you."

Argyle groggily opened his eyes, looking over at the clock on the wall. _2:43? What in the WORLD is Jareth calling me for at this hour? _He got out of bed, putting on his robe and disappearing to Sarah's apartment, where Jareth was panicking.

"Son, what has happened?" Argyle was slightly worried.

"Sophie is gone, father!" Jareth had his hands in his hair, about ready to pull it out of frustration. "I've looked through crystals… when I tell them to show me Phoenix, it's just black! I hear his laughter and Sophie's screaming… father I don't know what to do! I can't find her, and I promised I'd protect her… and-"his rambling was stopped suddenly.

"SON!" Argyle grabbed Jareth, shaking him violently. "Get a hold of yourself and start over! Sophie is gone!"

"YES, FATHER!" Jareth screamed at the top of his lungs, probably waking some neighbors up.

"Jareth!" Argyle whispered harshly. "Where's Sarah?"

"Asleep in her room… she's so scared… what do we do, father? I've looked through crystals, and the image is blocked when I ask to see Phoenix… all I hear is his evil laughter and my daughter's screaming! Help, father… please."

Argyle nodded shakily, confused of what to do. "We need to get Sarah to the Underground immediately. Her bond with Sophie could lead us to her. Also, now that I'm certain Sophie is somewhere in the Underground, it could be dangerous for Sarah's health."

Jareth nodded shakily. "Father, I'm scared. I made a promise to her… I promised her I'd protect her with my life… what if..?"

"My son, I understand your concern, but don't doubt your daughter's strength. She's a strong little girl, and she can manage Phoenix's wrath until we find her. Anyssa and I will act as soon as I get back home. Would you and Sarah like to come back to the Castle with me? I think it'd be safer, considering Phoenix can't get in and he wants to kill Sarah, too."

"You've got a nice intention, father. I'll go wake up Sarah to see what she wants to do." Jareth swiftly walked away, leaving Argyle to sit and wonder where his sweet grandchild could possibly be.

XXX

"Still struggling after so long, Sophie dear?" Her head snapped up from where it was hanging.

"I'm not your dear, whoever you are!" she said to the darkness around her. "I'm my mommy's dear, and if you're smart, you'll let me go because daddy will get you!" She started to struggle out of the ropes she was in once more.

"But you're wrong, dearest!" Light enveloped the room. "I AM your daddy!"

Sophie looked at the man standing before her. He was tall, blonde, and he had a scar on his face. Kinda like…

"Phoenix?" she gasped. "My daddy will take you down, Phoenix!" she screamed, tears welling up in her big blue eyes.

Phoenix reached out and slapped her hard across the face. "Don't call me by my name, daughter! You are MY child, and you shall respect that!" he slapped her again. "And your FATHER doesn't care about you! He hasn't even started looking for you, Sophie!"

"That's not true! My daddy loves me!" Sophie's tears started to escape her eyes.

"Well, where is he, then? He's not here! All he cares about is getting in your mother's pants! Think about it. I expect you to be for me by the time I get back." Phoenix disappeared.

"That will NEVER HAPPEN!" Sophie screamed to the darkness, her voice echoing on the cellar walls which was followed shortly by evil laughter.

"But, daddy…" Sophie whispered lightly. "You promised me…" She hung her head and started to cry, her sobs echoing through the room. "You promised me you'd protect me…"

She raised her head to look back into the darkness. "Where are you daddy…?" she whispered questioningly before everything went black.


	14. Hungry Eyes

_**Authors note: this chapter may be a little steamy for some of you! Fluffy sensual-ness up ahead. You have been warned.**_

_**And I just want to thank you all for being my fans through this. It's extremely difficult, believe it or not, to write a story like this. Thanks SO much for your lovely reviews and your support through the story. **_

_**Speaking of the story, ONWARD!**_

XXX

"_Where are you, daddy…?" _

Jareth's head snapped up from looking at Sarah sleeping in the bed of his old room. "S…Sophie?"

Sarah barely stirred, opening her eyes slightly to see Jareth standing wide-eyed. "Jareth? What is it?"

Jareth shook off the effect of Sophie speaking to him. "Nothing, love. Everything's alright. I just thought I heard something enter our room, but it was nothing."

"Oh, alright…" Sarah said uncertainly. "Come back to bed, please." Sarah held out her hand for Jareth to take. Jareth eyed the hand suspiciously, debating whether or not he should take it. "Jareth, please… I know I didn't confess anything to you tonight like you did for me, but I want to make a confession of my own right now."

Jareth's eyes then glinted bright with interest and he sat down in front of Sarah.

She blushed for the first time, realizing that she was in only her nightgown and Jareth could see her fully. "First off, where exactly are we?"

Jareth smirked, remembering that the question was going to come up sooner or later. "We are in the High King's castle. This used to be my room until I had to move to the Labyrinth with my uncle, but that's a different story that will be told at a different time."

Sarah nodded furiously, trying to think of what to say. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and it felt as if it was slowly sinking down to the pit of her stomach. She thought about how to express her feelings in words, but instead had a better idea. She grinned seductively, motioning for Jareth to come closer, to which he replied: "Should I trust you?" She nodded, still grinning. He decided that whatever he was in for, it was worth it. He leaned in closer to her face than he'd ever really been before, aside from when he kissed her. "Yes, Sarah?"

Her breath hitched in her throat, her tongue dried, and the words were burned. "I think I'd rather show you than tell you." And in that moment, she pulled him in for a rough and heated kiss.

The kiss seemed to startle Jareth somewhat, but only enough until he realized that Sarah was willingly kissing him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he pulled her closer, latching his fingers into her hair and snaking his arms around her waist. She buried her hands into his wild main of hair, pulling roughly when he pulled her closer to which he groaned lightly at. She smiled through the kiss and continued to move closer until every inch of their bodies were touching. Sarah swirled her tongue in his mouth, showing him that she, too loved him back.

Jareth felt like he was in heaven. The warmth of her mouth was like an explosion in his own. Suddenly, his inner voice captured him. If he continued, what would happen? What would escalade in their relationship?

He pulled away suddenly, looking at her with sorrowful eyes. She scowled; worried that she'd scared him away. "What's...?"

"If we continue," he started, holding up his hand to stop her. "I won't be able to stop."

She smiled. "Who said I wanted you to?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked at her for a moment then pulled her into a kiss, where the blissful night was spent in each other's arms.


	15. Voices

_**Authors note: I'm sorry if you didn't like the last chapter, the reason for it is VERY significant in the story and EVERYTHING will fall into place. I hope you like my story so far. **_

_**This chapter is to Taria Robotnik. Thanks for the support and utmost and utter LOVE of my story!**_

XXX

"Sarah, love."

She fluttered her eyes open to the light sunlight creeping in to her and Jareth's room. He was sitting next to her, smiling sweetly. She smiled back, looking around the room. "Where are my clothes?"

Jareth's face went a little red as he handed her the nightgown she wore last night before it was carelessly tossed to the other side of the room. She saw his blush and her face turned red as well.

"Breakfast will be served in an hour. A bath has been prepared for you and the dress you are to wear is on the chair. I'll be in my old study in case you need me for anything." He told her lightly.

Sarah nodded, becoming a little disappointed when she didn't get anything about last night from him until he kissed her. She smiled against his lips.

He pulled away reluctantly. "I love you."

"And I, you."

XXX

"FATHER!" Anyssa's raspy whisper voice sounded through the library of the Castle where Argyle was reading.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Anyssa?"

"Jareth is here!" she whispered again, getting closer towards him.

"I'm well aware, Nyssa." He sighed.

"I know that!" she shouted a little too loud. "But he has a MORTAL FEMALE with him! What are we to do with her?!"

"Relax, Nyssa," he stated, holding up his hand to shut her up. "That mere mortal we speak of is Champion of the Labyrinth and mother of Sophia, heir to the current Goblin King. Not only does being Champion and Lady of the Labyrinth make her as powerful as Jareth, but it also makes her-"

"The lady of his heart…" Anyssa remembered.

"Precisely." Argyle agreed, smiling. "Speaking of the lady, go make sure she's alright and she can get into the corset and dress your mother designed for her. Treat her with respect; she has MUCH more power than you think she does." Argyle said with a wink.

"Speaking of," Anyssa started. "Where is Sophie? Do we have any idea of her whereabouts?"

"We've sent a search party out looking for her and Jareth is going flying across the kingdoms in search of her." Argyle returned gravely.

"Alright, I'll go tend to the Lady now." Anyssa bowed slightly and walked out with complete confidence.

Argyle shook his head and chuckled. "Anyssa, I sure do hope you know what you're doing."

XXX

"_Sophia…?" _

Sophie's ears almost perked like a dogs, her head jerking up. "Who… who's there?"

"_Speak with me with your thoughts; I need to inform you of something. This will help you escape!" _

_Alright… who are you? How are you in my thoughts?_

"_My name is… well… I don't have a name. I am the spirit of the Labyrinth your father rules over. You NEED to listen to me! Think of your new father, think about talking to him, and then use your mind to speak with him! He will then be able to find you and get you out of there. Do you understand?"_

_I... _Sophie hesitated. _I understand. _

"_Do this NOW, Sophia! This is your only chance! My power is only strong enough to make sure you do this now!"_

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and thought about when she'd first met Jareth, when he saved her mother, and every time they spoke to each other. She thought until the Labyrinth told her to think her words.

"_DADDY! PLEASE, HELP! THE LABYRINTH IS HELPING ME TALK TO YOU, I NEED YOU HERE! I'M IN A COLD AND DARK PLACE THAT ECHOES AND I'M SCARED!"_

Jareth's mind nearly exploded. He stood, suddenly in a cold sweat.

_Sophie, darling! Where are you, who has taken you!? _His eyes were wide in fear.

"_I don't know where I am daddy! It's dark and cold and wet! When I speak, it echoes!" _

_Dungeon. _Was Jareth's first thought.

"_Vladimir took me!"_

Jareth snarled. _Don't worry, darling! We'll figure this out and I'll find you and take you home! I'm so sorry I've broken my promise to protect you, darling! Forgive me! I love you! NEVER forget that!_

_Its okay, Daddy! I love you….. _Her voice drifted off, and he knew that his Labyrinth's power had faltered.

Jareth collapsed onto the floor and buried his face into his hands. "Where are you, baby girl…?"


	16. Nylon

"FATHER!"

Argyle's head snapped up angrily from the book he was reading, being interrupted for the second time. From the looks of Jareth coming over to him in a frantic sweat, eyes wide and red, he looked as if he'd just been crying.

"Yes, Jareth? What is it?" He noticed that Jareth was panting and he was in a panic. "Calm down, my boy, calm down! Tell me what the matter is!"

"She spoke to me, Father!" Jareth sat down, scrambling his hands in his hair. "She has the power to speak with me through her thoughts! She's in a dungeon!"

"How do you know this?"

"She told me that she was in a place that echoes, cold, and damp. Where else could that be?"

"Did she say who took her?"

"Vladimir took her; Phoenix has her under his wing."

Argyle snarled, just like Jareth had. "Did she say WHO was giving her power?!"

"Yes… she said the Labyrinth-"

Jareth stopped, scowled, and looked back at Argyle. "The Labyrinth… she couldn't have talked to me without the Labyrinth's help… the Labyrinth can't help anyone… unless…"

"OF COURSE!" Argyle pounded his fist on the desk in front of him, sending everyone but Jareth flying. "He took her to the ONE place that he knew you'd never think of looking!"

"We must leave, immediately. I need to get my daughter out of there."

XXX

"So… how long has Jareth been alive?"

Anyssa giggled. "Oh, only about 4 centuries. In human years, he'd be about 24 by now. He went to live with Uncle Meridian at about 6 in human years."

Sarah nodded, accidentally jerking when Anyssa pulled too tightly on her corset. "I wonder where Jareth went…"

As if one que, he burst open the door and ran to Sarah. "I must leave, we know where Sophie is. We're going to go get her."

Sarah snapped up, causing her corset to fall over and Anyssa to groan in frustration. "WHAT!? Who's we?!"

"My father and I and some of the army. We must leave NOW!" Jareth walked off quickly.

"No, wait!" Sarah grabbed his arm. "Let me go, too."

"Sarah, this search is going to be dire." He shook her off. "There are more than a thousand dungeons spread out through the Labyrinth and I'm the only one who can do it!"

"Can't I, too?" She questioned. "I AM Lady of the Labyrinth!"

"That's absurd, I-"He stopped, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking too much. Do you know what a Pegasus is?"

"Of course! Why?" Her eyes lit up.

"They are the species of what you would call horses. We ride them, just as a human would ride a horse. You will ride on the back of mine, considering you don't know how to ride them yet."

Sarah nodded in understanding when Jareth walked to the wardrobe and pulled out black leather pants and thigh high boots matching a long sleeved nylon shirt. He handed the items to Sarah. "Wear these, and put your hair up. You'll need it."

She nodded once more, rushing to the bathroom and coming out in less than 30 seconds. The trio and some of the army headed for the south, for the Goblin Kingdom to find the lost princess they had been searching for.

XXX

"Wonder where daddy and mommy are?" Sophie heard Phoenix's raspy voice echo throughout the dungeon she was in.

"When my daddy gets his hands on you-!" She shut her mouth as he stuck a knife to her throat. She saw the anger in his clenched teeth.

"You watch your tongue, little girl. Know your place."

Sophie closed her eyes to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. _Labyrinth… help me… I need you!_

Suddenly, Phoenix was pulled back, hitting his head on the hard stone wall. "What the-?" he was swung back into the wall in front of him. He got up just to be swung back and forth between the walls until Sophie couldn't stifle her small giggles any longer. Luckily, Phoenix didn't notice. He got up one last time and walked out of there without anymore words for Sophie.

She smiled, and then felt a tug on her heart. _Labyrinth, I feel warm in my belly… what is this feeling?_

"_Your father is getting closer! He'll be here soon!"_

Sophie smiled again. Her daddy was coming for her! She fell asleep in the chair happily, knowing that this pain was worth it and it would all be over soon.


	17. Silent Screaming

_**Authors note: This chapter goes to TheTrueLiveWire. Without you, this story wouldn't be possible. I thank god every day that you're in my life. I love you VERY VERY VERY MUCH! This chapter has been in the making for a very long time and I KNOW you aren't going to like it (neither is anyone else) but… this chapter is for you because I love you, and you love me too. Anyway… ONWARD. **_

_**Anyway, this chapter may be a little sad. I'm sorry guys. *goes and hides under a rock* don't kill me for this, I PROMISE YOU THAT SHE'LL COME BACK. Wait…**_

_**Just read the story. **_

XXX

_**Two days later…**_

"Have we checked the ones in the west?" Sarah's voice was frantic.

Jareth was mounted on a majestic black Pegasus while Sarah on a brown, flying over the Labyrinth like they had been doing in search of Sophie for the past two days. "We've checked them ALL, air AND land! She's not ANYWHERE here!" Jareth took his map, scowled at it, and burned it furiously.

Suddenly, a wave of insane, sardonic laughter was heard across the Labyrinth. _"You are all fools!" _

Sarah and Jareth both almost fell off of their Pegasus. She looked directly at him with pure rage in her eyes. "He's here! Both him AND Sophie!"

"_Do I have to do EVERYTHING for you to figure this out? Did you even THINK of checking the Castle dungeon? Come with the prince's crown, Jareth, and Sophie doesn't die." _

"Neither of those scenarios will EVER happen, Phoenix! Once I get my hands on you, I'll KILL YOU!" Jareth screamed to the air.

"_You fool! Who said this was Phoenix, hmm?" _

Jareth paled, gritted his teeth, and swooped down, flying as fast as he could back to the Castle. Sarah blinked, following shortly after his dash. They arrived a few short seconds later.

"Where do we go?" Sarah demanded, following Jareth's running stance.

He stopped, laughing sarcastically. "We? YOU aren't going anywhere. You will stay here. I will be right back with Sophie."

"JARETH!" A loud male's voice echoed through the halls. Everything stopped for a moment as a fair haired elf ran through the Castle to Jareth. "I came as fast as Argyle's letter said. What do you need me to do?" At the same moment, Anyssa walked in the room, blushing at the sight of the man.

"I need you to look after Sarah. I'm afraid you and Anyssa should be enough to hold her down while I take care of Vladimir and Phoenix," Jareth paused to catch his breath. "By the way; Sarah, meet Fenian. He's my old friend. I'll explain later."

"But-"Sarah objected. "That's MY daughter in there, too! I should be allowed to go!"

Jareth sighed, grabbing Sarah and kissing her on the forehead. "You don't understand," he stated gravely. "Vladimir will kill you… and I don't want that to happen." At the last word, he disappeared into a flurry of glitter, as always. Sarah groaned and cursed a couple of words before sitting down on the floor of the throne room, waiting for the two most important people in her life to return.

XXX

Jareth reappeared in the torture room, searching every torture cell. When he found no one, Vladimir's evil laughter rang through his head. He rubbed at his temples, running to the dungeon. He, yet again, found no one.

Frustrated, he pounded his fist into the wall. There was only one other place Sophie could have been, and Phoenix wouldn't hide her…

_Wait… _he thought. _The whole point of this riddle is for him to make me think he's in here, when in reality, he's…_

Jareth burst through the doors of the prison. He found Sophie tied in an iron chair, gagged with rope. The iron had to have been hurting her, considering she was half Fae. Jareth quickly went through the gates, untying his daughter and hugging her tightly.

"You came for me…" she whispered exasperated, hugging around his neck.

"Of course I did," he whispered through tears. "I'll always come back for you…"

Jareth tried to transport the two back to the throne room, but found that his magic was useless. He'd just have to carry Sophie and himself back up to the throne room. If he could make it there, they'd be alright.

He started running through the mazes he'd created to keep prisoners from escaping. Every little turn he made gave him more of the headache that was already forming in his head. He remembered the stories of Orpheus, trying desperately not to look back behind him.

He came to a dead end, and knew that he couldn't make it. Turning around, Vladimir appeared before him, dressed in a simple black cloak. He grinned sardonically.

"Well, well… if it isn't a father daughter reunion. Oh, I'm crying tears of utter JOY!" His sarcasm ran like fire in Jareth's veins.

"You will NEVER win!" Jareth ground out.

"Oh, but I already have." With that, Vladimir pulled the knife that he was concealing in his sleeve, pulling Sophie to him with his sorcery and slitting her throat in a wide smile.

"NO!" Jareth attacked Vladimir, kicking him in the chest and flipping the knife out of his hand to stab Vladimir in the arm. He created a crystal and slammed it onto his forehead, causing a burning spell to seep across the insides of his body. As Jareth started to see Vladimir slowly start to die, he made him disappear so his daughter wouldn't have to see.

His daughter…

Jareth ran to Sophie's side. "Sophia… Sophie, Sophie… Darling, please… stay with me."

Her eyes fluttered open and her cracked lips smiled up at him one last time.

"I…" she spluttered blood, causing Jareth to envelope her in his arms. "I love you… I'll see you soon…."

"I love you too, darling…" Jareth bit his lip to fight the tears that were already spilling onto his face.

"I…" she coughed again. "I promise that I'll see you again soon…" and with her last words to die in the dark corridor of the dungeon, she left Jareth to cry over her deceased body. His sobs echoed through the dungeon, the torture cells, the castle, and the Kingdom. He cried for his daughter, he cried for Sarah, but mostly, he cried because he knew that even if she did come back, she would never forgive him for breaking his promise.

"I've failed you darling!" He sobbed, hugging her tighter. "I'm so… sorry…"


	18. Brotherly Love

The past few days had been grim at the Castle beyond the Goblin City. The tears that had poured down Sarah's angelic face when Jareth came back bloody and empty handed had no intention of stopping. Jareth tried to kiss them away from her face, but it was no use.

He sat on the windowsill in his room, twirling a crystal on his hands, looking out over the Labyrinth he ruled over when someone knocked.

"Go away…" he whispered shortly, wincing at the sharp sounds of the knocks.

"Jareth, it's me…" Fenian called. "We should talk about your… what should I call Sarah?"

"I said go away, Fenian. I don't want to talk to anyone but Sophie, and that's not even possible…"

Fenian nodded at the door solemnly, walking off to the Fencing Coliseum to find it already being occupied.

Anyssa was attacking a stand-up practice dummy, jerking every direction to cut at its throat, legs, stomach, and finally, heart.

"You've got some pretty mean skills with that sword there, Nyssa."

Anyssa jumped slightly at the sound of Fenian's voice. "Uhm… I… uhh…" She stuttered, trying to fix the fly-aways in her tangled red hair. "My father started teaching me how to fence when I was twelve years of age…"

"But you were just a toddler!" Fenian gasped out, mouth agape.

Anyssa giggled. "Yes, well… I was the 9th born of my sisters and I was told I had a gift. I used that gift then, I use it now."

Fenian nodded; still amazed at how young she was when she learned how to fence. "May I escort you to the gardens? I'd like to discuss some things with you about the recent events."

Anyssa nodded slowly, instantly grabbing his hand for protection. He blushed furiously, continuing to walk out of the Coliseum. Fenian stopped to admire Anyssa's appearance; dressed in armor fitted to her body perfectly. He wondered who her seamstress was and if he could get one just like hers.

Fenian shook off all excess thoughts, continuing to walk silently to the garden.

"May I ask where your brother got his scar on the right side of his face?" Fenian questioned.

Anyssa laughed humorlessly. "That is a very interesting story, actually. You see, when Phoenix went to live and train with Vladimir, Jareth became very upset. He thought Phoenix had betrayed him, and when Phoenix first came, they were instantly corresponding brothers. They were always together, and when not, the world was wrong. They loved each other so much…." Anyssa grabbed Fenian's hands and closed her eyes, transferring a memory to him.

_Flashback…_

"_I'll get you for that, big brother!" a small boy's voce laughed out. The boy had fair hair, beautiful blue eyes and a captivating smile. Leaves were stuck in his long hair. _

_Another boy fell from the tree, hitting the ground on his back. He had deep brown hair and lightly tan skin. He looked about five years older than the fair haired boy. This boy had brown eyes and he looked nothing like the fair haired boy._

"_Jareth, come now!" the older brother said. "It was just a mere joke, little brother!" The older brother socked Jareth in the arm, causing Jareth to laugh._

"_I love you, Phoenix!" Jareth suddenly threw his arms around his brother. "You're the best brother I could ever ask for!"_

_Phoenix laughed lightly. "I love you too, little brother." _

_**End of flashback… New flashback.**_

"_When do you think I'll get the crown, Jareth?" Phoenix was lying under a tree in the Goblin Castle gardens, tossing a peach up and down in the air. Jareth was swinging from the branches like a monkey._

"_I don't know, nix. Maybe father is just waiting for the right moment…"_

_Phoenix nodded, biting into the peach when it fell back into his hands. "I wonder if I'll ever find someone to share the whole underground with… what do you think, Jareth?"_

_He swooped down next to Phoenix and smiled. "Are you kidding? You could attract more exquisite Elvin women than a younger version of father!" _

_The statement sent both of the teenagers engulfed in musical laughter._

_**End of flashback… New flashback…**_

"_Father, this is madness!" Jareth had his ear pressed against the door, listening to his father and Phoenix argue over who got the crown of Prince of the Underground. "I am the eldest son of yours! I should get the crown! Isn't that what the LAW says?" _

"_Phoenix, you know damn well I love you just as much as I love Jareth, and all of my nineteen other children. But you also know that, sadly, you aren't my biological son! Jareth is, so the crown goes to him! I'm sorry, Phoenix. If I offered you a kingdom, would it make taking this in a little better?" Argyle's voice was calm but firm and sorrowful. _

"_You never loved me! You've been using me this whole time!" _

_**SMACK, SLICE! **_

"_Damned knife! I'm sorry, Phoenix, let me see… I didn't know the letter opener was in my hands, I'm so sorry, son…" _

_From outside the door, Jareth heard Phoenix backing away from the desk in Argyle's study, being knocked on the ground by Phoenix when he stormed out. _

"…_Jareth… here, brother, let me help you up." Phoenix outstretched his arm to Jareth. He took them gratefully, hugging Phoenix as he did. _

"_Are you alright, Phoenix?" Jareth asked. Phoenix stared at Jareth. Officially seventeen in human years. _

_He smiled back at Jareth. "Of course, brother. Let's enjoy your visit and go ride a Pegasus, shall we?" _

_Jareth smiled at his big brother, walking off swiftly to the stables. _

_Phoenix stayed behind some, fire burning in his eyes. He smiled evilly. "So you're daddy's favorite, now?" _

_**End of flashback. **_

Fenian had been sitting on the grass in front of Anyssa, mouth once again agape. "Jareth never told me about…"

Anyssa cut him off. "That's because you became his best friend around the time him and Phoenix separated."

Fenian nodded in understanding. "So… they really did love each other?"

"They were brothers, and they will always love each other. No matter what happens…"

Fenian nodded in understanding. "What made Vladimir hate Jareth so much?"

Anyssa snarled and laughed humorlessly. "When Vladimir first took Phoenix, Jareth went in search of Phoenix to take him home. Turns out, Vladimir had a hut outside of his own Labyrinth. You see, Phoenix enjoys toying with Jareth's mind. He knew Jareth would NEVER think of him hiding outside of the Labyrinth and that's why he hid there with Vladimir. Vladimir had a mortal wife that Jareth found at the hut and he killed her to get to Vladimir, you know, make him show himself?

"Well, Vladimir has been very upset and wanted revenge, and with Phoenix's help, Sorcery could take over the whole Underground. For centuries, the two disappeared into the Aboveground, planning how to get Jareth back. When Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, she immediately won Jareth's heart. About four years later, after Sarah returned, she met Phoenix and had his child; Sophie." Anyssa cringed at saying the child's name. "When Phoenix found out Sarah had won Jareth's heart, he knew he had to kill Sarah in order to destroy Jareth enough so that they could kill him and take his crown. When Sophie stepped in, it became even sweeter for Vladimir. He killed her, but Jareth killed him. We don't know what Phoenix's next move will be…"

Fenian embraced Anyssa in a hug. "We'll get through this… Jareth, Sarah, Argyle, and you. Your whole family will get through this, I promise."

Anyssa nodded into his shoulder. "I sure hope fate lets that happen…"


	19. Heartbroken

_Knock Knock_

Jareth's head snapped up from his sitting position. He had dozed off on the windowsill, apparently.

"Jareth, it's me. I need to talk to you." Sarah's voice sounded grim and a tad bit sorrowful.

At the sound of Sarah's voice, his heart took a leap from the bottom pit of his stomach where it had been sitting for the past few days. "You may enter." He said shakily, getting up and brushing himself off.

Sarah took a deep breath, opening the door swiftly. She wanted to make this as painless for the both of them as possible.

"Jareth, I want to leave. I want to go back home and go to my regular life. I'm going to go to my parent's house and stay there until I can get back on my feet."

Jareth's perked up brow suddenly lowered again and his heart sank back to its sad state. "I'd really prefer you not go home, Sarah… you'd be MUCH safer-"

"Who the hell are you to tell me when and where I'd be safer, Goblin King?" He winced at the sound of his title. "Because of you, my daughter is DEAD and she won't EVER be coming back! I want to go home and forget all about this!"

"Phoenix will much rather go after you there-"

"Because YOU really know a whole lot about Phoenix, now don't you? Just take me home… I want nothing to do with you ever again." She turned around to fight the tears stinging her eyes.

"That's impossible, Sarah!" Jareth roared. He moved closer to her so she was just a few feet away. "How could you say that, after what we've done?"

Sarah turned around sharply, fire burning in her eyes. "I did the same goddamn thing with Phoenix, Jareth. Phoenix doesn't scare me and neither do you. Take. Me. Home."

"I can't!" He finally growled. "I have no power over you, remember?"

She snarled, accepting his challenge. "Oh, right. And I have power over you… how again?" She laughed sardonically.

"You are Lady of the Labyrinth, Sarah!" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What difference does that make?" She questioned. "I wonder during my free time in the day how many Lady of the Labyrinths there are! What difference does it make?"

"You are the only one, Sarah. No one has defeated my Labyrinth… ever. By defeating The Labyrinth, you won my heart… that's why I tried so hard to get you to stay and that's why I'm trying so hard NOW! I've lost my daughter, Sarah! I can't loose you too…"

She turned around sharply again, wiping away the tears that were flowing down her face. "There's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind, Jareth. Just take me home…"

He laughed humorlessly. "Right. Little scared Sarah, once again running back to her mommy and daddy for help."

That lit a spark in her. Her arm reached out to graze his face, but instead a different kind of touch fell upon his face.

_**SMACK! **_

"Don't tell me who's cowardly! Don't judge me! Don't think you know-UMPH!"

He kissed her harshly, letting her know whose she was and where she belonged. The kiss was hot and angry, like a burning hate in her heart. She knew, though, that she could never hate him.

He pulled away, a pleading look in his tearful eyes. "Please, stay…" He took her hands, relishing what he knew was the last moment he had with her.

The tears flew freely off of Sarah's face. "Take me home, now. Leave me alone." She turned around, burying her face in her hands.

"Your wish is my command…" He whispered harshly, creating a crystal and throwing it at her. She disappeared in an instant.

Jareth growled and created more crystals. He threw them at the wall, screaming as each one flew out of his hands. He was alone.

Sarah showed back up in the bedroom of her Apartment.

"Jareth, no…" she whispered. "Jareth, please, I didn't mean it!" She screamed to the air. "Uhh… I wish the goblins would take me away right now!"

Nothing.

"I wish the Goblin King would be here right now!"

Still nothing.

She sunk down to her knees, and bawled. She cried for her, she cried for Jareth, she cried for her daughter, and she cried for Jareth's unborn child that she held, who would never know its father.


	20. Confidence

Sarah packed her bags early that day, wanting to get to her parents house in time to sneak up to her room without getting seen by Irene.

She drug her two suitcases out of her apartment early that morning, being caught by an old friend.

"I know what happened…" she heard Melody say boldly but sorrowful behind her.

Sarah stopped, inhaled and turned around sharply. "Yes, and now I'm pregnant with a Fae's baby!" she practically shouted, tears pooling in her eyes.

Melody embraced her in an emotional hug. "I'll do something with your furniture, if you want…"

"Sell it, keep it, do what you want. I've packed a few bags, as you can see of what I want to take. I'm going to sneak to my parent's house for a couple of days."

Melody pulled away with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry about Sophie…"

Tears started to freely flow on Sarah's cheeks. "Yeah, well, so was he…" she said, walking off and waving one last time.

XXX

Fenian and Anyssa sat under a peach tree in the Castle gardens, obviously discussing something.

"What are we to do about Jareth, Nyssa?" Fenian groaned.

Anyssa frowned. "We usually have to just wait it out. You see, other than Phoenix, I know Jareth more than anyone else. Right now, he has mixed emotions. He's angry for two reason; one for letting Sarah leave and two, at her wanting to leave him. He's sad because his daughter is dead and the love of his life has left him. He's confused because he thought she loved him, but she left him after things got bad."

"Maybe we should visit her…" Fenian suggested.

"No!" she snapped sternly. "That's invading Jareth's privacy!"

Fenian gave her a bemused look, to which she rolled her eyes to. "You're right… Jareth said that she's going back to her parent's house. Should we check there?"

"That would be the most logical place she'd be…" Fenian replied. "When do we leave?"

Anyssa considered the question very carefully. "Three days. It'll give Jareth some time to cool off and it'll give us time to locate Sarah's exact location."

"I like the way you think." He smiled and leaned in, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She turned bright red at contact, smiling and trying to hide her blush, suddenly becoming very bashful.

"Uhm… I like the way you think too…" she giggled, kissing him right back. Even he turned a shade of bright red.

"Uh… uhm… I need to go get ready for dinner. I'll meet you there?" Fenian suggested.

"Of course…" she whispered. He smiled and walked away, leaving Anyssa to think for things a little longer.

_**Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter! More to come very soon! **_


	21. Home

"Sarah? Is that you, dear?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, being caught trying to drag her suitcases up the stairs by her father.

"Uhh…" she stuttered. "Hi, dad."

"Sarah, what are you doing here this early? Where's Sophie?" Robert questioned, concerned.

She winced at the sound of her deceased daughter's name. "Uh… her dad took her to England. Since you two cut off from contact, I didn't know how to get a hold of you and I couldn't make the drive, so I had to fight for her in court. Phoenix… took her from me." She said shakily.

"I'm sorry, Sarah…" her father's voice was sincere.

"Yeah, well… I blew all of my money on the court case." She replied bitterly.

"You can stay here until you get back on your feet." He waddled over groggily, hugging her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, daddy." She told him, continuing up the stairs to her old room.

Walking in to her room, she was greeted with all of her old toys and her posters, the things that reminded her of when she was fifteen. She set her bags down, collapsing on the bed and screaming, frustrated. After about seven minutes of non-stop screaming, she drifted off into a deep sleep, where she could see Sophie and Jareth together again.

XXX

Jareth threw the last of the alcohol stash he had on the floor of the throne room. He hadn't moved an inch since Sarah left except the occasional trip to the washroom. He had been drinking himself sick for three days.

The throne room was a wreck from broken bottles and crystals scattered across the floor. It was deserted except for the twangey smell of Elvin wine and a very depressed Goblin King.

He sat on his throne with his leg hunched over the armrest, slurring out the words of the past week to no one in particular.

"I feel so ashamed…" his shouts rang through the walls of the empty castle. "I thought I had her… I thought she was mine…" he slurred.

"_JARETH, KING OF THE GOBLINS!" _

His head shot up in annoyance. _What do you want, Labyrinth? _

"_You are my king! I thought I had a better king than this!"_ Her voice was stern, piercing it's way through his already sore head.

_She left! What am I supposed to do?_

Suddenly, a break in the two's connection caused a new connection to snap in Jareth's head.

"_Daddy…"_

Jareth stood up swiftly, searching around the room for Sophie as her voice rang through his mind.

_DARLING! SOPHIE!? _He thought frantically. _Are you there, Mon Ange? Is that really you?_

"_I told you, daddy," _her laughter was like a pain reliever for his pounding headache. _"I'm gonna come back to you and mommy!"_

_Mommy has left me, Mon Ange… she isn't with me anymore._

"_But, daddy, you're with her all the time!" _

Jareth's drunken face turned confused. _What do you mean, Sophie?_

"_Don't you feel it in your heart yet, daddy? You're always with mommy! You're always in her belly like I was!"_

_XXXXXXXX_

_**WORST. CLIFFHANGER. EVER!**_

_**MUAHAHAHAHHA! XD Sorry, guys. Next chapter will be long, I pinky pie promise! **_


	22. Pride

"Should we wake her up?" a clipped whisper rang through Sarah's ears.

_**SLAP.**_

"Sorry…" the man whispered again.

"We must do this very, very carefully." Sarah heard Anyssa's voice spread through the room.

Wait…

"ANYSSA?" Sarah snapped up from bed, eyes wide and confusion racing through her skull

"Uhh… hi Sarah?" Anyssa stammered with a sheepish smile.

"What in god's name are you DOING here in my old room when I'm asleep with… hey, I know you."

Fenian stepped back a little, smiling sheepishly as Anyssa did. "Aren't you that guy who looked after me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Fenian became bold. He was loosing his patience with Sarah. "Look, Sarah: Jareth is a nervous wreck. He's going insane." He ground out.

"And I'm supposed to care… why?" she snorted.

"For one, you're carrying his heir, hence, MY niece or nephew!" Anyssa returned.

Sarah was taken aback for a minute, remembering the night her and Jareth spent together. She shut her eyes tightly. "Is it really that noticeable?" her whisper was barely audible. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Anyssa calmed down when she saw Sarah start to cry. She enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, I should not have snapped at you." She cooed gently, stroking her hair.

"It's alright… I said some things I didn't mean… and now I'm stuck here. I called for him and everything… I'm truly alone." She choked out.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Anyssa pulled back, wiping the hair out of Sarah's face. "You aren't alone."

"Can you take me back with you?" Sarah questioned, her face lighting up. "I can-"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but we can't do that. You are the only one with the ability to take yourself back." Fenian cut in.

Sarah's face darkened again. "But… I don't know how?"

"We don't, either…" Fenian hugged her as well.

Sarah sniffed in Fenian's shoulder, feeling him gently rub her back as if to give his condolences. "We must leave now, but we wanted to let you know that you CAN come back and help with Phoenix if you would like, considering you could get vengeance and kill him… or whatever you would like to do."

Sarah pulled back, nodding. "I'll try and find a way."

Anyssa and Fenian smiled sadly, slowly disappearing from Sarah's sight.

She sat down at her vanity and started to cry. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" she screamed to the air. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, PLEASE… JUST TAKE WHAT YOU WANT AND LET THIS BE OVER!"

Her wails rang through the empty house like the cries of a baby. "Hoggle… Sir Didymus, Ludo… I need you…"

_**XXXXX**_

_**DUNN DUNN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!**_

_**Heeheee… another cliffhanger. **_


	23. Fire

A cloaked figure stood at a freshly dug grave, a single yellow rose held in its hand.

"This is my final farewell, master…" Phoenix's grave voice rang through the night. "I shall avenge you the way you would have liked me to." The cloak fell to the ground, showing Phoenix's large body dressed in battle armor.

He turned away, unsheathing his sword. "So, Jareth, you take my freedom, you take my pride and now you take my master. Maybe I should stop by and see how Sarah is doing…"

XXX

"Sarah?" Hoggle's voice cut the icy silence that was piercing through her mind.

She looked in the vanity to see Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

"I need your help, guys." She said shakily.

"What dost thou fair maiden of the Labyrinth need our loyal assistance with, My Lady?" Sir Didymus spoke with concern.

"How can The Lady of the Labyrinth get back to the Underground without the King's help?"

The three were taken aback. "Well… Uhm… Uhh…" Hoggle stammered

"Through friends." Ludo stated gently.

"Uhh, basically what he said, Sarah." Hoggle pointed to Ludo.

"Fair Maiden, if thou would like we could pull you through the mirror at once." Didymus stated.

"Please?" Sarah held out her hand. Ludo grabbed it gently, pulling her through the vortex that separates the Underground and the Aboveground. Her head spun for a few seconds before regaining consciousness, finding herself outside the doors of the Labyrinth.

"Well…" she whispered to them. "Come on feet."

XXX

"SIRE! SIRE! SIRE!" A small goblin was rummaging through the throne room, finding Jareth perched on the throne high and mighty. Jareth had cleaned up, given up drinking and was taking responsibility for what he ruled over.

"Yes, squabble?" His strong voice caressed the ears of all who could hear him.

"The… the girl!" he babbled.

Jareth's eyes bulged out of his skull. "What girl?!" his voice became grave.

"The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything!" The goblin was frantic.

_Sarah…_

"She's running the Labyrinth! It's been three hours and she's at the gates! What do we do?"

Inside, Jareth was screaming for joy. Outside, he could care less. "Let her come to me." He said simply.

"But… how did she get here!?" he shrieked.

"She's the Lady of the Labyrinth. She can come and go as she pleases."

A few minutes of peaceful silence passed until Sarah calmly walked into the throne room, a confident look stuck on her face. "Hello, Jareth."

The shrill sound of her voice cut Jareth's spirit. His eyes hardened into ice, his voice graded across her body like falling on asphalt. "Hello, Sarah."

"Can we speak?" she challenged back.

"I thought we are." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Alone?" her nostrils flared.

"Fine then. Subjects, I must command you to leave at once. The Lady Sarah and I have business to discuss."

Everyone fled the room slowly, looking at the Lady as if she was truly in for it.

"I came to apologize," She closed her eyes tightly, trying to control her anger. "But obviously, being civil isn't ever something on your checklist."

"Well NOW who's being unreasonable?" He laughed sardonically.

"I came here to talk, not argue. Let's talk."

"Why did you leave me, truly?" Jareth's eyes burned with a bright red flame.

"Because I thought that where I was, I wasn't being protected."

"Why's that, Sarah? Don't you trust me yet!?"

"Not particularly!" She screamed. "You kinda let our daughter DIE you know!"

"And YOU'VE left me with nowhere to turn, with nothing to do with myself! How did you honestly expect my life to go on as King without his queen?"

"That's why I came back, Jareth!"

"Well," he ground out. "You don't need to be here anymore. You may take your leave."

"I'm not leaving here until I get the chance to say I'm sorry. Because I am. I'm deeply, terribly sorry, Jareth. We love you…"

Jareth stopped pacing in front of the window to let the words she said sink in. "…We?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly, a piercing scream interrupted their conversation. Sarah fell to the floor, clenching her chest. It felt like a fire was ignited in the very core.

"Sarah?! SARAH!" Jareth ran to her sides to watch her fade from his view. Merciless laughter filled Jareth's head as her screams started to fade.

"_Hello, BROTHER!"_ Phoenix's voice erupted like lava in his mind.

"Phoenix!" He screamed angrily. "Where have you taken her!?"

"_Oh, little brother, don't be so naïve. You can find and save Sarah if you can figure out this riddle:" _Phoenix's voice paused.

"_Through the eve's meadow, _

_And through the rocks of stars, _

_There is an old fellow, _

_Who knows where you are. _

_He lives in the fire,_

_He explores the caves,_

_His magic, beyond compare, _

_To the poor souls he sends to grave. _

_He kills without a thought, _

_Burns them to the core, _

_Come, my dear brother, _

_You shall see no more. _

_I give you ten days time. If you aren't here by then, Sarah and your unborn child will be dead." _

Phoenix's voice faded out of Jareth's mind slowly. He sank to the floor on his knees, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh, gods have mercy… what have I done?


	24. Pain

_**CRASH! SLAM! **_

Fenian winced, watching Jareth throw multiple items of furniture that were in his office out the window and into the Bog.

Jareth screamed in frustration, throwing what looked like a custom mahogany chair out of the window. "I'm NEVER GOING TO FIGURE THIS OUT!"

"Jareth, please, get a hold of what's truly going on. Throwing furniture into the bog isn't solving anything." Fenian told him in a monotone voice.

"Well, damn it to hell Fenian. What do YOU have me do?"

"First thing, calm down. Secondly, we can easily figure this out. Can you recite the riddle to me again?"

Jareth tried to clear his mind the best he could so he could once again recite what he had heard.

"_Through the eve's meadow,_

_And through the rocks of stars,_

_There is an old fellow,_

_Who knows where you are._

_He lives in the fire,_

_He explores the caves,_

_His magic, beyond compare,_

_To the poor souls he sends to grave._

_He kills without a thought,_

_Burns them to the core,_

_Come, my dear brother,_

_You shall see no more." _

He took a breath after reciting. "I don't know what this means, Fenian."

Fenian nodded, scowling slightly. "I remember reading about a man who lives in the fires in a mortal religion book."

"Well then, what the hell are we waiting for?" Jareth got up from the floor, running to his library to his collection of mortal pieces.

Fenian obediently followed, shaking his head as he went.

"This is my collection of mortal writings." Jareth pointed to a small bookcase. The books, as Fenian could see, were dusty. Most likely, they hadn't been read in a long time. "Who is the writer?" Jareth interrupted his thoughts.

"It was told," Fenian started, looking through the books. "That there were multiple writers. Ah, it's this one."

Jareth took the book that Fenian was holding out to him. "The Holy Bible. So, you've read about a man who lives in fire, in the Bible?"

"I think his name is Lucifer." Fenian confirmed.

Jareth paled. "Phoenix wouldn't… he…"

**_Hell._**

"Fenian… Phoenix took her to hell."

XXX

"You won't come out of here alive."

Her head jerked up. Had I fallen asleep? She questioned herself.

"Neither of you will." Sarah heard the cold voice of Phoenix.

"Mommy!"

Her eyes opened swiftly, meeting Sophie's in perfect parallel.

"SOPHIE!" Sarah went into a coughing fit, using her voice too hard.

"Mommy, Daddy is coming soon!"

_**SMACK! SCREAM**_

Sarah cowered at the sound of Phoenix's voice. "I AM YOUR FATHER! NO ONE ELSE!" He slapped Sophie, causing her to scream and start to sputter tears out of her tired eyes.

Sarah could do nothing but watch. "Don't worry, Sophie…" she whispered to her daughter. "Daddy will be here soon…"


	25. Dreams

_**Authors note: I'M SO SORRY my chapter has been so late. I just started highschool and it's a headache within a headache. I've been so bogged down with homework, club meetings, rehersals and signup meetings that I haven't had much time to write chapters. Here it is, guys! I hope it was everything you waited on. I had a LOT of time to think about it! **_

_**THE SHOW MUST GO ON! 3 **_

_**~G.Q.. **_

_Dance, magic dance. _

_Dance, magic dance. _

_Put that baby spell on me. _

The sound of Jareth's voice entranced Sarah into a deep sleep, where even the dreams of hell haunted her.

_She walked through the Opera Populaire. "Wait..." she thought aloud. "The Opera Populaire?!" The chill of the air bit her bare arms to the bone. "How am I in... Paris?". She wondered around the Opera house, looking for a door out. She realized she was in her favorite fantasy story: The Phantom Of The Opera. She then heard the melodic angel sound of the Opera cast. _

_"Masquerade, _

_Paper faces on parade, masquerade. _

_Hide your face so the world will never find you."_

_She ran through the halls and got to the ballroom, finding the ballroom dancers of her crystal dream. _

_"...What?" Her head was spinning. How could she be in her dream... while in her favorite play at the same time?_

_She ran to the large doors, opening them to find her old apartment covered in birthday confetti and present wrapping. Four small children, including Sophie, were running around playing with ballons. She saw herself serving ice cream and cake to the four children. A figure appeared in the corner of the room. She watched as she saw the figure of the Goblin King smile softly at his niece. _

_Sarah ran through her apartment, frantically looking for a way out. Going into her bedroom, she saw Phoenix and the girl from next door having some harmless fun. The ringing of the blonde girls moans gave her a piercing headache. Sarah jumped out the window, knowing that the wind wisting through her ears was better than that annoying sound. She floated gently into the fiery forest. _

_"Everything I've done, I've done for you..." `_

_She watched her run from the fiery forest. She watched herself reject Jareth and she saw the disappointment in is face. She watched his eyes shed one tear as he chunked the crystal into the air. It made her heart clench down and hurt like it was burning. _

_Suddenly, she was the crystal flying through the air. She watched Jareth fall back into an owl and felt herself pop on her own immature hand. _

Sarah's eyes snapped opened. The heat of hell was still making her sweat like a dog. She looked around, finding mush and a cup of water next to her in arms reach. Sarah quiclky scarfed the mush down and drank the water slowly. Looking over across from her, Sophie had her own plate and cup which was empty as hers was. Sophie was resting soundly, curled up in the fetal position with a thin blanket she was using as a pillow.

_How did she get the pillow...? _Sarah pondered.

"I still care about Sophie with all of my heart, Sarah." Her thoughts snapped in half, finding Phoenix sitting on the floor. "I hate to do this to her... but I have to."

Sarah hid her anger with fake compassion. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you."

"Don't be sorry. It was for the best."

She nodded. "How many more days does Jareth have?"

"Precisely eight." Phoenix gently replied.

Sarah made a silent outcry to Jareth, falling back into a deep sleep, ignoring the conversation Phoenix was trying to make.

XXX

A black pegasi rode through the night with an army of white. Men and women dressed in battle armor from all around the Underground were flying behind Jareth, who was dressed in his own battle armor, a stone cold look dressed his face. His magnificent pendant shone through the night, directing the army to hell. He had a poisoned dagger hidden under his battle suit, a sheathed sword and shield, a bow and arrows, and another hidden dagger sheathed in his boot.

It had been the first day of searching. Fenian and Argyle were riding at his side and Anyssa riding beind him.

Jareths mind faltered, hearing the outcry Sarah had made to him. He held up his hands to stop the army from going any further as the pendant worked it's magic. It started to glow, and in a second, the glowing left the pendant and dashed swiftly through the air, falling on the spot they were looking for.

A sly smile spread across Jareths face. Hell was just a day or two away. "So, big brother. It's a fight you wanted, well it's a fight you have."


	26. Air

_**Authors note: again, I'm sorry for the longest time of waiting. Inspiration is hard to find these days.**_

XXX

_The best way out is always through -Robert Frost_

Jareth and the black Pegasus army stood in front of the Labyrinth that led to the center of hell.

Fenian scowled discreetly. "Who would've known that you have to beat a Labyrinth to get to hell."

"I concur." Jareth whispered. "Well, come on feet..." He started to walk towards the gates to see the army follow him. He stopped. "Where, pray tell, do you think you're going?"

The army halted at the hint of playful amusement in his voice. "With you, your Highness." They all said simultaneously.

Jareth laughed whole heartily something he hadn't done in awhile. "I am grateful for your offer, my subjects, but this journey must be made alone." His tone turned to grim. "It is my journey to make and mine alone." Jareth gave them a bow before pulling out his sword and walking into the Labyrinth, the gates closing swiftly behind him.

Jareth looked back, finding the doors to be closed. He shook his head to clear his mind, and looked at the wall in front of him. He couldn't see any turns or twists like in his Labyrinth.

"Which way to go..." he mumbled grumpily. He looked left, then right, and then left again. Jareth smirked suddenly, put his arms up in the air, closed his eyes, and walked forward. His hands encountered nothing but thin air, finding the first turn.

The grin got wider. "Things aren't always as they seem in this place..." he whispered.

He tried to conjure a crystal, and when it failed, he looked confused. "...What?"

"_The magic within you does not subside, _

_Although it goes away, it's something else you must find." _

He swiftly turned around. "Who is there...?"

Faces formed on the walls. _"Only us..."_

Jareth shook his head and looked again, still seeing the faces on the walls. He giggled. "Wish I had that in MY Labyrinth."


	27. Walls

_Storms make oaks take roots._

_-Proverb_

"HOW IS HE HERE ALREADY!?"

Sarah snapped awake, hungry and feeling weaker than ever. Sophie was staring at her father, who was hastily pacing the floor.

"Jareth can't be here already! It's only been three days! This means he solved my riddle in only two or three hours and has gotten here now without stopping!"

"...daddy's on his way for me?" Sarah heard the meek whisper of Sophie coming towards her ears. She nodded a simple yes in reply to her daughters curiosity.

Phoenix swiftly turned around, looking at the two with intent stares. He scoweled slightly at the guilty blushes on their faces. "What... are you two blabering about?" he growled. Phoenix clenched his fists together, sending a surge of pain through Sarah's body. She screamed until she couldn't see anything but black anymore.

XXXX

"...Okay. That's the last straw. The high and mighty Goblin King is officially confused!"

Jareth lay on the ground of the Labyrinth after running into the wall of a dead end for the fifth time. "I never thought I'd catch myself saying this... but it's not fair..." He faintly whispered to himself.

"That's right, it's not fair!" Jareth snapped up at the heavy accented voice.

"Whos there?" He called, unsheathing his sword. When no one answered, he continued through the Labyrinth.

"Allo!"

Jareth swiftly turned around. "Who calls out to me!?"

"Down here, bird-brain!" Jareth looked down to see a little blue caterpillar .

"And who, pray tell, are you?" he asked the caterpillar.

"No one really, just an old aquatence. Why ya so confused tonight?"

"I'm trying to get through this Labyrinth..." Jareth explained sitting down. "But I keep ending up in the same place as before! It's like right goes left and left is wrong!"

"Well maybe it's because you keep doing the same thing over and over?"

"And what's that, if you're so smart?!" Jareth growled through clenched teeth.

"Going back to the past?" The catterpillar cowered under a small pebble where he was easily seen by Jareth.

Jareth thought about this theory for a moment. "What do you mean I keep going back?"

"Well... for example, if you want to stop loosing the person you love, maybe you should stop being the person you were and be the person you are. Instead of having troubled times and going back to the old you, look forward to better yourself. Walk forward, not backward..."

The realization hit him. He had abandoned Sarah at the time she'd needed him the most... when Sophie was killed. He had left her in her world to grieve in his own world, and she fet abandoned. Not only that, she was bearing HIS child! He had left her with a dead child and a new one coming on the way!

"...You're right."

Jareth stood up, faced the wall, and started to walk. When the wall got closer... closer... closer... he closed his eyes tightly, prayed that he didn't just hit a bunch of bricks, and walked through the wall without any problems.

A sly girn came across his face. "Piece of cake..."


	28. Wonders

_It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.  
-__Aristotle Onassis_

She thought about her life in a second.

She saw her and her parents get together for a family photograph that she keeps in her wallet. She saw her mom leave on her birthday in the spring, telling her she was going to go get some milk. She saw her father try to make breakfast for her the next morning, not knowing where anything was.

She saw the look of horror on her face when she saw her mother in her first movie. She watched in disgust as the met her step mother for the first time after she and her father eloped. She walked through the Labyrinth again, and graduated again, and she had Sophie's first birthday party again.

Suddenly, she remembered that she had another half Fae baby growing inside of her. Sarah looked down at her belly and muttered "Sobe Alexandra… or Alexander Lugo. And I love you."

She looked across from her and saw Sophie smiling brightly and giving her the thumbs up signal.

Sarah smiled back. _At least one of the four of us is positive…_ She thought quietly to herself until she heard Phoenix screamed in rage and she heard the sound of rocks caving in.

XXX

He ran until it hurt to run.

There it was the rock center of hell. He ran as fast as he could. He could hear the faint sound of Phoenix's cruel laughter ringing in his ears.

He got closer, closer, closer, until he suddenly busted through the walls. A loud roar erupted from him as he kept running, dagger in hand as he struck Phoenix in the abdomen.

"Hello brother!" Phoenix growled. "Good to see you, too!" He drew his sword.

"GREAT to see you, Phoenix!" Jareth's sardonic laughter rung through the hollow walls of the imprisonment. He drew his sword, and the two started the duel.

Everything was silent except for a few grunts and the sound of swords clanking together.

"IT'S OVER, PHOENIX! GIVE UP!" Jareth stabbed his brother straight through the stomach as Phoenix grazed Jareth's neck.

"For us…" Phoenix spluttered as he fell to the ground. "…Both…"

Jareth stared at him with confusion as Phoenix pointed at the poison-bladed iron sword.


	29. Screams

Chapter 29

"_A man is not completely born until he dies"_ –Unknown

Magic transported the three of them and the Black Pegasus army back to the Goblin City, where Jareth collapsed on the spot.

"DADDY, NO!" Sophie was hovering over him in the second he collapsed. "What's wrong!?" Sarah, too, was worried and was hovering over him.

"Nothing…" He rasped out. "Just scratches…see?" He showed Sophie where Phoenix's blade grazed the pale skin of his forearm. He saw a bright white light when he faded into darkness.

"HELP!" Sarah shrieked frighteningly. "SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!"

XXX

She waited for what seemed like years outside of his chambers. All she could here was the sound of his blood-curling screams and the occasional cough that sounded like he was vomiting everywhere. Every doctor in the kingdom was examining him minus one other woman who examined both Sophie and Sarah.

Sarah finally sat down from her carving a hole in the floor from pacing, hoping everything was gonna be okay. She flinched when she heard another blood curling scream from Jareth. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was praying to whatever deity would listen that he'd be okay.

Hours passed and soon it was night again. The darkness was a calm comfort to her, and soon, sleep found her in the small spot on the floor across from Jareth's chambers. She dreamed of playing Hide and Seek with him in the Fiery Forest. She hid in one of the trees as his clueless mind looked behind the bushes in search of her. When he pulled up, she fell onto his back and the two toppled to the ground in a laughing fit like no other. They kissed and the dream ended, along with her sleep. Another sound of Jareth's loudest scream ran through her ears.

She couldn't take the suspense anymore. Sarah got up, wiped herself free of the dust and burst through the doors to find Jareth, lying in his bed, covered in his blood and sweat and the sight of some organ that looked like the intestines being forced out of his throat.

She screamed in terror. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM?!" Her voice echoed with the sound of organs being pushed out of his body.

"We can't do anything, Miss Sarah…" the doctors said simultaneously in the gravest tone she had ever heard. "All we can do is let him die in his peace. We can't end it for him quickly. We can just leave him to die, right here and right now." They all hung their heads in shame.

She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that she got such a short time with Jareth. She didn't want to conceive of the thought that she didn't appreciate him enough and now, he was gone. She couldn't accept the fact that this time, there was nothing she could do.

Tears ran down her face as she slowly backed out of the room, running into Sophie in the hallways.

"It's midnight, mommy." She said, exasperated. "Today is my birthday, remember?"

Sarah's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets, and she ran out of that corridor, out of the castle and out into the Labyrinth, where she hoped she could fall into the Oubliettes and die with her love.


	30. Tears

**Chapter Thirty**

"_The heart dies a slow death, shedding each hope like leaves until one day there are none. No hopes. Nothing remains."__  
__―__Arthur Golden__,__"__Memoirs of a Geisha__"_

She could feel her heart sinking slowly down into the bottom pits of her stomach. Her breath was getting heavy and loud. She didn't know where she was and she was scared. She had to keep running. Nothing could stop her. She had to get away for awhile.

Tears singed her eyes as she ran in the wind of the Labyrinth. Suddenly she stopped in front of a tree, tears still flowing silkily down her cheeks. Sarah let out a loud sob of the many she had been holding in for what seemed like forever.

Sobs erupted from her after the first. She sank down, leaning against the tree and sobbed until she fell asleep in peaceful hurt.

Her dreams were about him. All about him. That's all her dreams were about. She saw his childhood, how unfair it was for him all the time, considering he was the only son until Phoenix. How all the girls teased him and made pranks on him. She saw the admiration in his eyes when he looked at Phoenix as a young man.

She saw the fear in his eyes when he eavesdropped on his parents talking about moving him to the Goblin Castle, and she saw the sorrow on his face, reaching for Phoenix and Phoenix reaching for him, not wanting to be apart.

She saw him have to banish Vladimir and Phoenix to the Aboveground. And she saw the happiness in his eyes when she and Sophie came into his life.

She saw his relief when he saved them. And finally, she saw the terror in his eyes when he realized he was dying.

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked around and the brightness of the sun was burning her swollen tear stung eyes.

"_What is wrong, child?"_ she felt a cold hand caress her shoulder.

Looking up, Sarah saw nothing. Only the remains of what looked like a woman.

"_Look straight, child. You'll see me there." _

She looked straight into the sunlight, and saw the figure of her mother, standing in all of her glory.

"…Mom? Is that really you?" Sarah got up from the tree and ran to tackle her mother.

"Yes, my dove. It's really me. I'm really here." Linda's voice seemed like an angel.

"Why did you leave?! Why didn't you stay!? This would've never happened had you stayed!" Sarah sobbed violently into her arms.

"My dear, let's not make judgments now. The past is not what I'm here to speak with you about, dove." She caressed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"I thought you were dead, mom!" She screamed into her chest.

"I know, Sarah. I know…"

She pulled away reluctantly, not wanting to break from her mother's warm grasp. Sighing, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because I don't want you to loose your love like I lost mine…" Linda's voice faltered. "There's a way to rejuvenate the life inside of Jareth. I don't know what it is. But you do. It's in the fairytales I used to tell you."

Sarah closed her eyes, trying to think.

"Sarah, my time is running out, I have to leave you… I love you." And then she disappeared.

"Mom! Please… help me!"

"_You can do it, you're a strong Williams woman. Just remember true loves kiss…" _


	31. Life

**Chapter 31**

"_**To die would be an awfully big adventure."**____**  
**__**―**____**J.M. Barrie**__**,**___**"****Peter Pan**_**"**_

She knew what to do now.

Sarah walked through the Labyrinth for the second time in her life, but this time, she was as calm as a still lake in the middle of spring, light fog over it as the sun rises to greet the land with its warm embrace.

The silhouette of a petite woman showed in front of her, and appeared before her two eyes was Ebony, Queen of the Underground. She was a thin woman, with Cherry blonde hair and a smile wrinkles on her porcelain face. Sarah could tell she was an older Fae woman, but she was still a beautiful sight to behold. She had blue eyes that were like shining Crystals, and gentle hands that caressed Sarah's hand when she grabbed them gently.

"I must show you something, Lady Sarah. Come with me." Her voice was that of an angel, cascading warmly over her skin.

"Who are you?" Sarah trusted the strange, beautiful woman, but she had to know who she was.

Ebony straightened taller and started to float off the ground. "I am Queen Ebony of the Underground, mother to nineteen girls and two boys, one of which has passed to the eternal hell and one that still has his chance of living again, the one you've been destined to save: Jareth. Follow me."

Sarah nodded slowly, following her lightly through the puzzle of the Labyrinth until they reached a clear lake, by far the clearest she'd ever seen. The fish were even see through.

"Strange…" she mumbled.

Ebony slid her hand into the palms of Sarah's and waved her free hand over the water, suddenly becoming cloudy. A voice spoke clear:

"_Fate is made in the hands of Gold,_

_That is which we are told._

_For Jareth's fate lies in the place_

_Of his one fair maiden, the one he's traced._

_This maiden may choose to destruct or dismay, _

_Or love and cherish 'till the end of their days…"_

Sarah nodded. "So… I'm the fair maiden?"

"You are." Ebony confirmed. "It all makes since to me now. YOU are his love, his soul mate, and his one and only. YOU are the savior of the Labyrinth. Jareth needs YOU.''

"No…" Sarah replied lightly. "I needed him."


	32. Kiss

"_**It was thy kiss, love, which made me immortal." -Margaret Willer Fuller **_

Fenian and Anyssa were the ones saying goodbye to Jareth one last time when Sarah finally reached the castle.

"Where is my little girl? Is she well?" She kindly asked, with a regal structure and a sophisticated tone to the words that came out of her slim lips.

"Sophia is well." Fenian replied with a grim look upon his face. "Why do you seem so happy at a time like this?"

"I'm not." Sarah remarked as-a-matter-of-factly, wiping the grin off of her face. "May I have a moment alone with him?" She asked, trying to sound as if she had been mourning for the longest time.

"Very well." Anyssa replied with a sharp tone and a suspicious glare in her eyes.

"Thank you, miss." Sarah took a small bow and walked over to Jareth's lifeless body after the two had left the room. She smiled slightly but sweetly at the pale face of Jareth.

"My love… you look so peaceful." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know if what I'm about to do is going to work, but it's worth a shot. I mean, it works in fairy tales, and we are living in a fairy tale." Sarah started to caress the cold clay-like face of the deceased Goblin King.

"If, however, this doesn't work," she remarked slowly. "I want you to know that I'll always be your flightless bird. You've ruined me for any other man… and my wings are clipped. Through thick and thin, sickness and health, through death and through life," She choked on a sob that she'd been holding back tightly in her throat. "I will ALWAYS be yours…"

Sarah closed her eyes and kissed his lips, putting all the love and the energy she had into it. She gathered him into her arms, in case that would strengthen the energy she tried to pass into his body to bring him back to life.

Everything else had disappeared in that one kiss. All that mattered was that, even if Jareth was dead, she was with him one last time. And if the kiss didn't work, it wouldn't matter.

When she finally broke the kiss, Jareth had a small glow, starting in his heart, and then spreading everywhere else.

XXX

_What is going on?_ He wondered. _I feel unusually warm! I must open my eyes. _

Relief and hope glazed gently over Sarah's red, tear filled eyes as she saw Jareth's eyes meet hers again.


	33. Breath

_A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life.__ -__Charles Darwin_

**Jareth's P.O.V. **

I needed to breathe, for my lungs told me so.

My eyes were glued open on an Angel, who had looked like she'd been crying for some time. Her face had worry wrinkles and when her eyes met mine, relief glazed over her beautiful jade eyes.

My mouth wouldn't open, but it had to.

Forcing it, I took a long breath, and exhaled sharply. I could breathe finally. My memories, my past, and the angelic creatures name came rushing back to me.

"Sarah…"

XXX

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

My name sounded heavenly rolling off of his elegant tongue.

He looked at me for the longest time until I called Anyssa and Fenian back to reveal that Jareth was alive.

"This is impossible!" She exclaimed ruefully. "This is absurd, I saw his insides with my own eyes!"

"This is a fairytale, Nyssa…" Fenian held her tightly. "Anything can happen."

"Yes, but HOW?!" Anyssa questioned me.

"I knew how to revive him," I stated simply. "That is all you need to know."

Nyssa nodded her head slowly, looking at Jareth. "I've missed you, little brother…" she stated solemnly, walking over to his side to raise him and give him a hug. "You must be hungry!"

She was right. Jareth's stomach growled fiercely at us at the mention of the word hunger.

"It seems you're right!" Jareth laughed. I helped him up from the table his body had been laying on. When Fenian and Anyssa disappeared to make Jareth something to eat, he grabbed my hand and asked, "How did you do it?"

I smiled. "Love never fails."

XXX

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

I heard my daddy laughing and talking.

But I thought he was dead?

I ran curiously to find him and mommy standing in the room where he laid for awhile, when mommy ran away. She smiled at me, and I ran to daddy and hugged his legs tightly.

"Oh, Sophie…" daddy whispered when he picked me up. "Happy late birthday, darling. How I've missed holding you girls…"

I cried gently into his shoulder, tears of happiness. Tears of relief.

I knew then that we would be okay.

XXX

_**Authors note:**_

_**THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! **_

_**But I'm glad you waited :3 this is the last chapter until the epilogue, so I'd like to take a moment to thank all of my fans and my wonderful best friend, and more, TrueLiveWire. I couldn't have done it without YOU.3 **_

_***Bows* **_


	34. Epilogue: Happy

_**Epilogue **_

_Sarah_

Happily ever after is hardly what I'd call the rest of our lives.

You see, Jareth got in heaps of trouble with the Royal Seelie Court because of my mishaps with Phoenix, and even more so since Sophie was not Jareth's, and our unborn baby, who is now our healthy daughter. The Seelie recognized me as nothing but a whore and called me unfit for being a ruler. But all was well. After all, Jareth IS king of the Underground and I queen. They have no choices now.

Argyle and Ebony stepped down as soon as Jareth was recognized as alive again. Jareth and I had a new castle built in the Faerie Kingdom. You see, Jareth ruled over the Goblin Kingdom when we first encountered lives. It took him being "reborn" as Faerie women call it, to make him fit to be the ruler of the kingdoms. There are six kingdoms in total: The Goblin Kingdom, The Faerie Kingdom, The Fairy kingdom (not to be mistaken with the Faes. Fairys are the small creatures, like the one that bit me.) The Elf Kingdom, The Giant's Mines, and The Dwarves of Oscaminka. Jareth and I rule over all of them, we got a "full packaged deal" as Above-grounders now call it. It is a pain in my rear to rule it all at the same time. Small civil wars have broken out amongst each other and the warriors act like the only ones who have any sense around here is the women. We always manage to stop the fighting. First, we don't care, but when our husbands get involved, it must be immediately taken care of.

I would call myself a respected queen throughout the Underground. I have been a Fae woman for 254 years now, and my daughters are all grown up. Of course, Jareth and I had more children as years went on, and we're still working on it. Fae women are much more fragile, which makes conceiving harder. I was transformed at age 30, when I looked my best. It was a long and extremely painful process, but I managed for Jareth and my children's sake.

I guess you know about our children now, so I shall tell you more. Princess Sophie, of course, is married to the Elf prince. His coronation is in two weeks time, and then he shall be crowned king and her queen. My second oldest is named after my mother: Linda. She, too, shall be married off soon to a commoner. They are to be King and Queen of the Underground. My three sons are handfuls; Micah, Jacque, and Emil, all little Jareth boys running around and playing with their magic. They are still boys and won't be married for a long time. Then I have another daughter who is my youngest. Her name is Isolde, name chosen by me.

After Jareth came back to life, all was well for awhile. When wars broke out years later, more "drama" happened. Happily ever after exists differently underground, as you could say.

Fenian and Anyssa are now married and I have three beautiful nephews. They live in a small castle right outside of the Partrayan forests in the Elf Kingdom, with plenty of space to raise more children and practice battle when needed.

As for Jareth and I, we were married two weeks after I saved him. The baby arrived about six months after, being healthy and well (I was terribly scared, because a human pregnancy only lasts for about nine months, but Fae children develop faster.) and we moved out of the Goblin Castle and into Argyle and Ebony's until ours was built. A great coronation was held for Jareth, and shortly after, a funeral for Phoenix. Jareth misses him, this I know for sure. But Jareth decides not to dwell on the past; he thinks it makes the future even harder to bear.

And as for me, well…

I can say that I am happy.


End file.
